Werewolf love Maybe!
by blueshock
Summary: James, Sirius, and Peter all have girlfriends, leaving Remus feeling alone.What happens when he finds someone and is she right for him? What happens when Sirius begins to like that same girl? Will he ruin it for Remus? Plz R&R.
1. First Day

A/N: Okay, every time I finish fixing and adding things to a chapter, It will say DONE WITH CONSTRUCTION. So, you'll know which chapters are done and which ones aren't. Hopefully this won't take too long.

**Chapter One**

It was 6th year for the Marauders. Remus Lupin was sitting in a compartment waiting for James, Sirius, and Peter. It had been a long summer vacation for him. His father had gotten married again. She was a nice woman, but didn't think this school was very right for him. She nearly made it so Remus couldn't go, but Mr. Lupin made sure that he was able to go back without a problem and told him that she was just worried about him being around other students. He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the compartment door open and in walk Lily and James.

"Good day Prongs, have a good summer?" Remus asked.

"Hi Moony, I had a lovely summer. How was yours?" James asked sitting opposite of Remus.

"The same as the last one, but my father got married. Have you seen Padfoot or Wormtail?" Remus asked as the train started to move.

"Ya, Padfoot is sitting with his new girlfriend named Shania, and Wormtail is talking to a friend or I think they're friends,'' James said.

"Was he talking to a girl?" Remus asked, "They could be a couple."

"I don't think so," James said, "She's way too pretty for him."

"How can you say that about a friend?" Lily asked.

"What, would you go out with him?" James asked.

"Maybe, if he asked,'' Lily muttered.

James was just about to say something when the door opened again. Everyone looked at who had entered to see that it was Sirius with a girl that was tall and had short brown hair.

"Hi everyone, have you met Shania yet?" Sirius asked sitting down by Remus with a grin on his face.

"Hi,'' Everyone said.

"Hello," Shania said just a little bit higher than a whisper.

"Padfoot, have you seen Wormtail?" James asked, looking over at Sirius.

"Let me think,'' Sirius said.

"Don't hurt yourself,'' James said.

Everyone, except Lily and Shania, laughed.

"That's not funny, that's rude,'' Shania said looking at everyone.

Everyone stared at Shania for awhile, before returning to their conversation.

"So, have you seen Wormtail yet, Padfoot?" Remus asked.

"Ya, he was kissing some girl,'' Sirius grinned.

"That's so cool,'' Lily whispered, then said a bit louder, "You see, it is possible for some of the really shy boys to ask girls out."

James and Lily started talking to each other about stuff, Sirius and Shania left, and Remus started to read. As soon as they arrived at the station Remus, James, Lily, Sirius, and Shania got a cart together. They sat in silence, until they got to the school. James and Lily ran off, and so did Sirius and Shania, leaving Remus alone. He looked around and couldn't see any of his friends anywhere.

Someone behind him said,'' Hello my good friend, Moony.''

Remus turned around to see Peter with a girl that was as tall as him with blonde hair. She gave him a small smile and quickly looked at someone else.

"Hello Wormtail, might I ask who this is?" Remus asked, looking at the girl, who blushed a faint shade of pink.

"Her name is Tiffany,'' Peter grinned as Tiffany began to giggle.

"We better go get seats, I want to sit by my friends,'' Tiffany said stil giggling.

Peter and Tiffany ran off to get seats. 'Maybe I should go get a seat,' Remus thought. He wanted to sit by James or Sirius, but they were already surrounded by people. Not one seemed to notice him come in. So he sat next to some other people he didn't know. They looked at him and started whispering. He didn't care about what they were saying. He just sat there and waited for the first years to be sorted. Dumbledore stood up after the last first year took their seat. The room fell quiet and everyone looked up at him.

''Welcome to Hogwarts, and welcome back to Hogwarts," Dumbledore said.

Dumbledore said a few other things, but Remus wasn't really paying much attention. Dumbledore sat down and the food appeared. Remus looked over to James and Sirius. They were talking and laughing with their girlfriends. He looked over at Peter, who was talking to his girlfriend and his girlfriends friends. Not one of them seemed to notice him. He looked around and saw a girl with black hair and blue eyes looking at him. She looked away when she saw him looking at her. The rest of the feast, he kept glancing over to her. Everyone now and then he would catch her looking at him. One time he had gave her a small wave, causing her to blush. He just smiled and continued to eat.

After the feast Dumbledore said, "Now, it's time for bed. Prefect will lead the first years up to their rooms. Everyone, goodnight."

Remus walked out of the Great Hall and then stopped. He saw that girl walk out. She looked up at him, blushed, and quickly walked off. He stood there for awhile, but he didn't see James or Sirius leave the Great Hall. Sighing, he walked up to the common room alone. There were only a few people in the common room, but he didn't stop to talk to any of them. He just headed up to his dorm. He wasn't at all surprised to see that none of the others were there yet. He got ready for bed and fell asleep thinking about that girl.


	2. Classes

DONE WITH CONSTRUCTION

**Chapter Two**

Remus woke up to a beautiful sunny day. He got out of bed and the first thing he noticed was that James, Sirius, and Peter were already gone. He sighed and got ready for the day. He headed down for breakfast. He entered the Great Hall and saw Sirius, James, Lily, Shania, Peter, and Tiffany all eating breakfast together. 'I should go sit by them,' Remus thought. He walked over to them, feeling a bit uncomfortable.

"Hello Prongs, hello Padfoot, how are you doing?" Remus asked sitting down next to James.

""Hello Moony, we are doing fine,'' Sirius said through a mouthful of food.

"It's not nice to talk with your mouthful, Sirius,'' Shania gently said, giggling a little.

Before anyone said anything else, Professor McGonagall came over with class schedules. They looked at their scedules. Remus noticed that he had potions first. He looked up from his scedule.

"I got potions first,'' Remus said,'' What do you guys got?"

"I have Charms,'' James said, looking at Lily's schedule.

"So do we,'' Sirius said, after looking at Shane schedule.

"Bad luck Moony, with what other house?" James asked taking a drink.

"Slytherin,'' Remus muttered.

"That's even worse,'' Sirius laughed.

"What house are you with?" Remus asked.

"Ravenclaw,'' Shania said.

Sirius looked up from his plate and gave a funny smile. Remus seemed to notice this.

"Hello there," Sirius said a bit loud.

Remus heard someone drop some books on the floor and turned around to see who it was. To his shock, it was the same girl from the feast. She quickly knelted down and picked up her books. She looked up at Remus and quickly blushed. She stood up and quickly walked out of the Great Hall. Remus turned back to Sirius and noticed he wasn't looking at all happy.

"Who was that?" Remus asked.

"It was no one," Sirius quickly said, before anyone else could answer.

"Well, we better go," Lily said, standing up, "I left all my book in my dorm room."

"So did I," Shania said, "We'll go with you."

Sirius, James, Lily, and Shania quickly left the Great Hall. Remus looked over at Peter and Tiffany and noticed that they were leaving as well. He gave another sigh and continued eating. When he was done, he got up to leave and then noticed something on the ground. He knelted down and picked up a book. There was nothing written on the front. 'That girl must of forgot it,' Remus thought, 'I'll give it back to her when I see her next.' Remus left the Great Hall and headed to potions. He entered the room and sat down by a boy named Frickle, who was a Gryfindor with blonde hair. Frickle didn't seem to mind Remus sitting by him.

"Hi,'' Remus said, forcing a smile.

"Hi, where are your other friends?" Frickle asked, looking around for them.

"They got Charms with Ravenclaw,'' Remus said.

"Lucky them,'' Frickle muttered.

Before Remus could say anything else, Professor Smill stood up. He was only there for about a month, since Professor Slughorn was busy with something. The room fell silent.

''Good day class, today we are making a sleeping potion. There are many sleeping potions you could make, so I am giving you a choose, you can make any sleeping potion as long as it's done by the end of class, and one roll of parchment on the sleeping potion you do. You may begin now," Smill said, sitting back down.

Remus searched his book for an easy sleeping potion and decided to make the Sleeping Drought of Peace. Just than Smill stood up again, causing the room to fall silent.

"I don't know how your other Professor does this, but this is the way I do it," Smill said, "I need to partner you up."

There were many groans here and there. Remus waited to be partnered up. Frickle had left his seat to go sit by his partner. Soon Smill said his partner would be a girl named Emily Roberts. Remus sat there and waited for her to get there. She slowly walked over to him. He quickly recognized her. She was the same girl who had dropped her books. She sat down, her face was bright red.

"Hello," Remus said.

She just gave a small wave, before openning her book. Remus watched her for a second.

"What should we make?" Remus asked.

"I don't know," Emily whispered.

"Well, I was going to make the Sleeping Drought of Peace," Remus said.

Emily nodded her head in agreement. Remus and Emily got the ingredients needed. Remus added the ingredients, while Emily read off the instructions. When they were done, they turned in their viles and sat back down in their seats. Remus sat there for awhile, then remembered the book. He reached into his bag and pulled out the book.

"You dropped this today," Remus said, handing Emily the book.

Emily quickly took it and put it in her bag.

"So, how are you doing?" Remus asked.

"I'm doing fine," Emily said, trying not to blush again.

"That's good to hear," Remus said, trying to think of something else to talk about.

They sat in silence for awhile, before Remus finally thought of something else.

"What class do you like most?" Remus asked.

"Defense against the dark arts," Emily said, looking up from the table, "What about you?"

"I really like all my classes," Remus said, "They're all so very interesting."

Emily just smiled at him. They started talking about what they liked most about each class, before Smill stood up and the room fell silent again.

"Now, the partner you are with right now will be the partner you work with for the rest of the time that I am here," Smill said, "I'm sure when your other Professor returns, you can all go back to the way you used to do potions."

There were many groans and complaints. Emily and Remus just sat there for awhile, before the bell rang.

"What class do you have next?" Remus asked, as they walked out of the dungeons.

"DADA," Emily said.

"That's the same class I have," Remu said, "Want to sit next to me?"

"Sure," Emily said, with a small smile.

The day seemed to go by a bit faster for Remus, since he spent the entire day talking to Emily, who had every single class with him. When the day was over and the sun was down, they returned to the common room. James and Sirius were sitting in some chairs. They looked over at them enter and quickly pretended not to notice.

"Today was very nice," Emily said.

"Yes, it was," Remus said, then noticed James and Sirius.

"Well, I'm going to bed," Emily said, "I'll see you tomorrow at breakfast."

"Goodnight," Remus said, watching Emily walk up the girls stairs. He walked over and sat down by James and Sirius.

"So, who was that?" James asked, with a big grin on his face.

"Emily Roberts," Remus said.

"So, are you going out yet?" Sirius asked.

"What," Remus said, looking more than shocked, "I've only known her for a day. Why do you think we'd be going out and I really don't think I can."

"Why not, Moony?" James asked.

"You know why," Remus sighed, "do you honestly think anyone would stay with me if they every found out?"

"I'm sure they would," Sirius said, "the girl would have to be stupid to break up with a guy like you."

Remus rolled his eyes and this comment. The three boys sat there and talked for awhile longer, before they finally decided to head up to their dorm room. Remus laid there in bed for awhile, thinking about what would happen if he ever went out with someone. Thoughts ran through his mind as he thought of what would happen when he told them what he was. 'It's just not possible,' Remus thought with a sigh. He kept on thinking about it, until he had finally fallen asleep.


	3. I'll Go With You

DONE WITH CONSTRUCTION

**Chapter Three**

_Remus was walking through the forest. He had no idea what he was doing there. He noticed the full moon was out. 'Why am I not changing?' Remus thought. He continued to walk. He then noticed a girl up ahead. Her back was turned to him. He quickly recognized her. It was Emily. _

_"What are you doing out here?" Remus asked._

_Emily didn't seem to of heard him. She was looking right ahead of her. Remus looked ahead of heard and noticed a pair of yellow eyes in the shadows. Remus went a bit closer and noticed that it was him in his werewolf form. He looked back at Emily to see that she was looking scared. He quickly went over to her to see why she wasn't moving._

_"Come on," Remus said, trying to get her attention, "We've got to move."_

_Still, she did nothing. She just stood there, looking straight ahead. Remus waved his hand in front of her, but she didn't seem to notice. 'Can she see me?' Remus thought. Just then she turned around and ran off screaming. Remus was a bit shocked at this sudden movement. He saw his werewolf form run passed him. He tried to run after them, but he didn't know which way they had run. He could hear screams in the distance and then he heard a howl. He quickly followed the howl and noticed that someone was laying on the ground. His werewolf form was running off. He quickly ran over to the person and it was Emily. He noticed that she had been bitten a few times. He tried to help her, but he noticed that he couldn't even touch her. _

_"HELP," Remus shouted._

_Nothing happened, no one came. He looked back down at Emily and noticed that she had lost alot of blood. He then heard a growl behind him. He turned around and there was his werewolf form standing right behind him. There eyes met for a few seconds. The werewolf gave another growl before running straight at him. Remus closed his eyes, hoping it would be over soon. _

Remus opened his eyes after a few seconds and noticed he was on the floor of his dorm room. Sirius and James were standing over him, looking a bit worried.

"Are you okay, Moony?" James asked, "You were screaming for help."

"It was just a dream," Remus said with a sigh of relief.

"It sounded more like a nightmare," Sirius said, "What was it about?"

"Just about my werwolf form attacking Emily," Remus said, "It was horrible."

"Well, it's time for breakfast," James said, "I'm sure you'll forget all about your dream."

Remus stood up and got ready for the day. The three of them headed down to breakfast. Sirius and James quickly sat down by Shania and Lily. Remus sat next to them and looked around. He didn't see Emily anywhere. Sirius looked around as well and then looked at Remus.

"I'm sure she'll be here," Sirius said.

"Who are you talking about?" Shania asked, folding her arms.

"Emily," Sirius said, "Remus's new friend."

"You mean that one girl who runs off every night," Shania said.

"What do you mean by that?" Remus asked, looking up at Shania.

"I mean," Shania said, "I share a dorm room with her and Lily. She leaves in the middle of the night with a stupid black book. I asked her what she was doing, but she wouldn't tell me."

Remus looked around, with a look of worry on his face. Sirius seemed to notice this.

"I'm sure that dream you had didn't really happen," Sirius said, "Shania, was Emily up in the room this morning?"

"I think she was," Shania said, "I really didn't bother to check."

"Don't worry," James said, "I'm sure she is fine. She probably just missed breakfast. I'm sure we'll see her in Care of Magical Creatures."

Remus just nodded his head, but still didn't look convinced. After everyone was done eating, they headed outside for their Care of Magical Creature class. Soon class had started. Remus looked around, but couldn't see Emily anywhere. The Professor talked for awhile, then walked off to bring back some type of creature to show the class.

"There she is," James said.

Remus looked up and saw Emily heading toward them. She quickly sat down by Lily just as the Professor came back.

"Perfect timing," Sirius said, "Just one second later and you would of been caught."

Emily didn't say anything. She looked like she had just woke up and had hurried to get ready. Remus seemed to notice that something must of been wrong. He didn't have time to answer, since the Professor was showing off the creature, which none of them seemed to have any idea what is was. After class, the group headed for Charms. Emily was looking a bit better then she did at the beginning of class.

"Sleep in this morning?" Remus asked.

"Just a late night," Emily said, "I couldn't get to sleep."

Shania rolled her eyes, but didn't say a single thing. They didn't say anything during Charms. After Charms they had a free hour and then lunch. Shania and Sirius ran off as soon as they got out of the door. Lily and James said they were going to go back to the common room. Emily and Remus stood there for awhile.

"So, what do you want to do?" Emily asked.

"Want to go to the library?" Remus asked.

"I guess," Emily said.

Emily and Remus headed to the library in silence. Emily quickly picked a book off the shelf, while Remus sat down and pulled out one of his books. Emily sat down and opened to the middle page.

"What are you doing?" Remus asked, looking down at the page to see that it had a picture of the full moon on it.

"Just some research," Emily said, then looked up at Remus, "I intend to be the first witch to find a cure for werewolves."

"What?" Remus asked, looking very shocked.

"Well, it's hard to find something so very important," Emily said, "there is not a single werewolf in the forbidden forest."

"Have you been going into the forest?" Remus asked, now looking very concerned.

"Not really," Emily said, looking down at her book, "I find a really tall tree in the forest and climb it. I just sit there and watch what the creatures do. I have yet to see a single werewolf."

"You do realize that werewolves only come out during the full moon," Remus said, "and you shouldn't be going into the forest. There are some very dangerous creatures in there."

"I know that," Emily said, "I think there might be somewhere near Hogwarts. I can hear them every full moon. I just can't seem to pin point the location."

"Maybe you shouldn't try to find something so horrible," Remus said, looking down at his hands, "Werewolves are usually the ones to track down someone. They don't like to be tracked."

"Well, it would be nice if someone would go with me," Emily said.

Remus looked up from his hands. Emily was flipping through the book she had got off the shelves. Remus gave a small sigh, before he pulled out a piece of parchment and began to write some stuff down. Emily looked over at him and then continued with her book. She pulled out her black book and flipped to a blank page. She wrote some stuff down.

"I think I finally might have something," Emily said, causing Remus to look up at her.

"What do you mean?" Remus asked, looking down at what she was written.

"I might have found something to help werewolves," Emily said, "Just need to make a potion."

"What good is making a potion if you don't have anyone to test it on?" Somone asked from behind them.

Remus and Emily quickly looked to see who it was. It was Snape. He had an evil grin on his face.

"I don't need an actual werewolf to test it on," Emily said, "A pure blooded wolf will do just fine. There are three of them in the forest."

Snape just keep on grinning. Remus was looking a bit nervous. Snape slowly walked out of the library. Emily turned back to Remus, who quickly smiled.

"What?" Emily asked, "I'm sure he was just joking and becides, a wolf is the first form. They just found away to make us become them."

"Do you need company when you go out tonight?" Remus quickly asked.

"Why," Emily said, with a smile, "Do you want to come with me?"

"I just don't want you to be alone," Remus said, his face going a bit red.

"I'd love it if you came with me," Emily said, standing up, "Now, if you excuse me. I must go quickly make this potion."

Remus watched as Emily quickly left the library. Remus looked down at the book that Emily had been looking at and started looking through it. 'She better be careful,' Remus thought, 'Sometime a wolf bite can have the same affect as a werewolf bite.' Remus got up and quickly headed to lunch. He quickly sat down by Sirius and James. He noticed that Sirius was not looking at all happy.

"What's wrong with you?" Remus asked.

"Shania just broke up with him," James said, "She just dumped him for no reason at all."

"Sorry about that, Padfoot," Remus said, "but that is really not important right now. I need you guys to come with Emily and me tonight."

"Are you going on a date?" James asked, a grin appearing on his face.

"No," Remus said, "We're going into the forbidden forest to look for wolves."

"Why?" Sirius asked.

"She is trying to find a cure for werewolves," Remus said, "I really don't know why."

"Of course we'll come with you," James said.

The boys sat there and talked about what they were going to do tonight. Hopefully, no one would get hurt.

* * *

A/N: If you read passed this point, then you are probably going to be very confused. I suggest you wait to read more. I'll try to have the next chapter rewritten to fit this new part of this story. Hope you enjoyed reading, please review. 


	4. Wolves

DONE WITH CONSTRUCTION

**Chapter Four**

Remus didn't see Emily for the rest of the day. Aparantely she had decided to skip the rest of her classes. He didn't even see her at dinner.

"I bet she's doing something very bad," Sirius said, taking a bite of chicken.

"I don't think so," James said, "If you are going to do something bad, you do not want to draw attention to yourself."

Remus didn't seem to be paying attention to either of them. He was just staring dow at his plate. 'I can't believe I'm doing this,' Remus thought, 'We could get in big trouble if we're caught.'

"Are you gonna eat that, Moony?" Sirius asked.

"What," Remus said, snapping out of his thoughts.

Sirius pointed down to the chicken sitting on Remus's plate. Remus shook his head and Sirius quickly grabbed it. James shook his head, since his plate was no covered in chicken bones.

"I really don't think you're going to die of starvation," James said, "So, put the chicken wing down and step away from the table."

"I have to do something to get my mind off of Shania dumping me," Sirius said, taking another bite of chicken, "I'm usually the one to dump them."

"Name one time you ever broke up with a girl," James said, folding his arms.

Sirius openned and closed his mouth. He stared at James for awhile and then went back to eating his chicken. James gave a small laugh, just as Lily came over and sat by him. She wasn't looking at all happy.

"What's wrong?" James asked.

"Nothing at all," Lily said, "Just Shania is crying in the bathroom, telling everyone how Sirius rudely broke up with her."

"I didn't dump her," Sirius quickly said, "She broke up with me. Over the most stupidest thing ever."

"Well," Lily said, "She telling everyone that she had just cleanned off your wand and you got all offended by it."

"No," Sirius said, "I was sitting in the common room and she just walked up to me and said she couldn't stand my jokes and that we were through."

"What do you think about this, Moony?" James asked.

"I'm sorry," Remus said, snapping out of his thoughts again, "I wasn't paying attention."

"I know what's got your mind in a knot," Sirius said, "you're in love."

"I am not," Remus said, "I don't even know how you came up with that."

Lily thought about something for a minute, before shacking her head. 'Not again,' Lily thought.

"I have to go," Lily said, quickly standing up and leaving before any of them could say anything.

Lily quickly walked out of the Great Hall and nearly ran up the stairs to the common room. She told the fat lady the password and quickly ran up the girls stairs. She stopped at her dorm room door. She took a few deep breaths before she entered. She saw Emily laying on her bed, reading a book. Lily folded her arms.

"Please tell me you're not doing it again?" Lily asked.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Emily said in an innocent voice.

"You know what I'm talking about," Lily said, "You're doing it to him."

"He is actually the first boy to actually agree to go into the forest with me," Emily said, "I was kind of shocked he agreed so fast."

"This is why so many people think you're crazy," Lily said, shacking her head.

"Unlike you, who can accept anyone as a friend without testing their loyalty," Emily said, "I must see if they'll stand by me, even through the most craziest things."

"Just please don't go out," Lily said.

Emily looked up from her book. Lily had a very sad look on her face, with her hands behind her back.

Sirius, James, and Remus had left the Great Hall and were now up in their dorm room. Sirius and James had just started planning a game of chess. Remus sat down and was watching them.

"So, when are we leaving?" Sirius asked, "I can't wait to run around the forest...again."

"Hopefully soon," Remus said, "The faster we get this done the better."

"Why are you in such a rush?" James asked, looking from the game to Remus.

"I just don't want her to get hurt," Remus said.

"Is it that or are you hoping that she actually finds a cure," Sirius said.

"I don't really care about a cure," Remus said, "I just want to make sure she's safe and if she finds a cure that will be great for every werewolf out there."

"So, this isn't just over the cure," Sirius said, "This is about the girl. Let it out more, how do you feel about this certain girl?"

"I really don't know how I feel about her," Remus admitted, "She was so nice to talk to that one day."

"I have a cure for this," Sirius said, "Just give her a kiss."

"How the heck is that going to help?" Remus asked, staring at Sirius.

"A first kiss," Sirius said, "When you kiss someone, you get this feeling. I can't explain the feeling, being that I've never felt it. Usually a kiss can tell you if this girl is the perfect one for you."

Remus thought about it for a second, before deciding that this idea was completely ridiculous. Remus shook his head and continued to watch Sirius and James play chess. They never did finish their game, since the sun went down and they headed down to the common room. They sat in three chairs by the fire and waited.

"Wouldn't it be cool to talk to someone through the Gryffindor fire place?" Sirius asked.

"I have never thought of that before," James said, "I don't even think the Gryffindor fire place is in the network."

"All the fire places are in the network," someone said from behind them.

The three boys turned around to see it was Emily. She was carrying what looked like a picnic basket.

"Is there any chicken in there?" Sirius asked, looking at the basket.

"Yes, but it's not for you," Emily said, "It's for the wolves."

"I thought you were giving them a potion," Remus said, looking a bit confused.

"The potion is in the basket," Emily said, "You first have to get them to warm up to you, which is why they are not coming."

"Why not?" James asked, standing up from his chair, "We won't be that big of a problem."

"I don't think the wolves would see it that way," Emily said, looking at Remus, "Are you ready to go than?"

"Of course," Remus said.

Remus stood up and followed Emily out of the common room. Sirius and James looked at each other, before heading back up to their dorm to continue their game of chess. Remus and Emily left the castle and headed toward the forest. Remus looked around, hoping that someone would stop them. No one did. They entered the forest. Remus didn't want to say anything. He was looking around, making sure nothing was going to jump out and attack at any second. The climbed a small hill, before Remus noticed a cave. Emily began walking toward it, but Remus quickly stopped her.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Remus asked.

"Of course I do," Emily said, "the wolves are probably out hunting for food, so the cave should be empty."

Emily continued to head toward the cave. Remus quickly followed after her. When they entered the cave, the first thing he noticed was that it went pretty far back. Emily went about twenty feet inside the cave before pulling out her wand and conjuring up a blanket. She sat the basket down on it, before sitting down herself. Remus looked around and joined her.

"What are we doing?" Remus asked.

"We are sitting in a cave," Emily said, "With a picnic basket full of food."

Remus thought about it for about a minute before he finally realized that they were not there for wolves. Emily opened the basket and handed Remus a butterbeer. Remus took it and took a small drink.

"Are there any wolves in this forest?" Remus asked, looking at Emily.

"Yes, there are three," Emily said, "We discussed them in Magical Creatures last year. Two are femal and one is a male. They have been here for some time."

"Wouldn't the male breed with the females and have pups," Remus said.

"That's what we're here to find out," Emily said, "Okay, so I lied about trying to find a cure. I always say that to see if anyone would actually believe me."

"And do they believe you?" Remus asked, now feeling kind of stupid for not remembering about these wolves from last year.

"Of course," Emily said, "But they think I'm crazy and never talk to me again. You're the first person to actually come with me."

Remus gave a small laugh, before Emily took out the rest of the food. He began to eat some of it, since he didn't eat anything for dinner that day.

"Look," Emily said, pointing at the enterance.

Remus looked up, his eyes went wide at what he saw. There, in the enterance of the cave, stood a wolf. It head was down and it was sniffing the ground. Emily gave a small whistle. The wolf looked up, began wagging it's tail and ran over to the blanket. It stopped at the edge and laid down, itching it's head toward some of the food. Emily pulled out a small vial of potion, picked up some chicken and dumped some of the potion on it. She handed the chicken to the wolf, who took it and quickly began to eat.

"What's the potion for?" Remus asked.

"It's to try to get the male to breed with her," Emily said, "this wolf comes here every night. She's just hungry and very friendly, like the others."

"So, there not going to hurt us?" Remus asked.

"No," Emily said, rubbing behind the wolfs ear.

Remus smiled and watched as the wolf began chewing up the bone. Emily and Remus continued with their food. The wolf just sat there, watching them. Every now and then Emily or Remus would give her something to eat. Emily pulled out her black book and wrote something down. Remus looked at the page to see that she had just wrote down what the wolf looked like, it's behavior, and the thickness of it's fur.

"So, that's what you keep in that book," Remus said.

"I have to monitor her," Emily said, "I have to see if the potion has any strange affects. She looks very normal to me. I have to show my book to our Magical Creatures Professor. He is the one who gives me the potion for this."

"What are you waiting for?" Remus asked.

"I'll stop giving her the potion when she starts getting bigger," Emily said, "Right now, she is the same as she was yesturday and last month. Not a single bit of success."

"I'm sure it will work," Remus said, "You just have to give it some time."

Emily just nodded her head, before leaving the rest of the food inside the cave, but picking up the blanket and plates. Remus and Emily started to head back to the castle. Remus looked back at the cave to see two more wolves enter. He didn't say anything. They had managed to walk all the way up to the common room without being spotted.

"I'm going to bed now," Emily said.

"Tonight was really great," Remus said, "I hope we can do it again tomorrow."

"That would be great," Emily said, with a smile, "I'll see you tomorrow then, goodnight."

"Goodnight," Remus said.

Remus watched as Emily walked up the girls stairs, before he headed up to his dorm room. When he entered the room, James and Sirius had fallen asleep. He quickly changed, got into bed, and was sleeping within minutes.


	5. Plans

DONE WITH CONSTRUCTION

**Chapter Five**

"How was it?" Sirius asked.

Remus yawned and rubbed his eyes. He looked around, blinking a few times. It took him awhile to realize that James and Sirius were sitting right next to his bed. They were both grinning at him.

"What do you want?" Remus asked, giving another yawn.

"What did you do last night?" Sirius asked, "Did you kiss?"

"We had a small picnic," Remus said, "And we fed the wolves, which were actually not at all what I expected."

"You didn't answer my question," Sirius said.

"No," Remus said, closing his eyes, "Now leave me alone. I'm very tired."

Sirius and James looked at each other, before they stood up and left Remus to fall back asleep. Lily was getting ready for the day, while Emily was laying on her bed, watching. Lily was combing her hair, but couldn't decide what she was doing with it.

"I don't like the way my hair looks," Lily said, after she put her hair in a pony tail.

"It looks just fine," Emily said, "Becides, what's so important that you have to look good? It's the weekend."

"James and I are going for a very nice walk," Lily said, looking at herself in the mirror.

"Sounds nice," Emily said, "I'd rather do something more interesting."

"Like what?" Lily asked, turning to Emily and folding her arms.

"Like going for a swim or going out to a nice dinner," Emily said.

"That would be very nice," Lily said, "but I can't do any of those right now."

"There is a lake right outside," Emily said, "Just go swim in that."

"That lake has creatures in it," Lily said, turning back to the mirror, "So, how did last night go?"

"It went just fine," Emily said, "Honestly, I don't see how you can think it's so bad. Remus liked it."

Lily took the pony tail out and straightened her hair, before turning around and putting on her shoes. She waved goodbye to Emily and left the dorm room. She walked down stairs to see Sirius and James sitting right by the fire. She quickly went and sat down by them.

"Anything interesting?" Sirius asked.

"I don't see how you guys could actually get two people to go out with each other," Lily said.

"They're not going out yet," James said, "Only when they kiss will it be official."

"I don't think that will ever happen," Lily said.

"It will," Sirius said, "and it will happen tonight."

"Why tonight?" Lily asked, folding her arms, "You didn't do anything bad, did you?"

"Not at all," Sirius said, "We just have it all planned out."

"What's so special about this plan?" Lily asked.

"You'll have to wait and find out," James said with a grin on his face.

Remus woke up in the afternoon. He got up out of bed and looked around. Everyone was gone. He noticed a note on the stand next to his bed. He picked it up and looked over it. He opened it and read it to himself.

_Remus, meet me by the lake tonight at 9. Please do not be late. I have something to tell you._

Remus looked at the back of the note, but there was nothing else written on it. He put the note in his pocket and went to his trunk to get some clothes. When he was finished getting dressed he headed down stairs. He saw James, Lily, and Sirius and went to sit by them.

"I see you finally woke up," Sirius said, "Did you have a nice sleep?"

"It was very nice," Remus said, sitting down in an empty chair, "what time is it?"

"It's almost two," Lily said, "why do you need to know?"

"I was just wondering," Remus said.

"Well," James said, "I'm going for a nice walk. Does anyone want to join me?"

"I will," Lily quickly said.

Lily and James stood up and left the common room. Remus and Sirius looked at each other for about a minute before they turned to stare at the fire.

"I still don't see how the Gryffindor fire place is in the network," Sirius said.

"It is," Remus said, "All you have to do is say Gryffindor common room and you're there."

"If it's that easy than why wouldn't Death Eaters use it to get into Hogwarts?" Sirius asked.

"Maybe you need to say something becides that," Remus said, "Is really don't know. I've never tried it."

"If you haven't tried, then how do you know that you have to say Gryffindor common room?" Sirius asked.

"I don't know," Remus said, "Can we get off this subject?"

"Yes, of course," Sirius said, "So, when do you plan on kissing?"

Remus shook his head, giving a small laugh. Sirius looked at Remus, with a grin on his face. Remus just kept on staring at the fire. It took Sirius awhile to realize that Remus was not going to answer his question.

"So," Sirius said, looking at the fire as well, "Do you have any plans tonight?"

"I don't know," Remus said, a small smile crossing his face, "I might have some plans."

* * *

A/N: Sorry, I really wanted to make this chapter longer, but I decided to just stop it right here. I don't know when the next chapter will be ready. Hopefully, it will be ready soon. Please review. 


	6. She Knew

DONE WITH CONSTRUCTION

**Chapter Six**

Remus waited in the common room until it was about 8:30. He looked around to make sure he was the only one in there before he left the common room and headed down stairs. He kept looking around to make sure he wouldn't get caught. He walked slowly outside and over to the lake. No one was there. He sat down behind the tree, so that no one could see him. 'Why am I out here?' Remus thought, 'I wonder why we couldn't just talk in the common room.' Remus sighed and took out the note again. He looked it over again. He had been wondering why she had not put her name at the bottom of his note. Just then he heard foot steps behind him. He stood up and took a deep breath. He stepped out from behind the tree and was shocked at who he saw in front of him. It was Snape.

"What are you doing out here so late?" Remus asked, not taking his eyes off Snape.

"I see you got my note," Snape said.

Remus looked back down at the note and then back at Snape, who had a grin on his face.

"What do you want?" Remus asked, folding his arms.

"I just wanted to talk that's all," Snape said, "I've noticed you hanging around my sister."

Remus had to think about who Snape was talking about. 'That can't be right,' Remus thought, 'James told me that Snape was an only child.'

"I know what you're thinking," Snape said, "the rumors you have heard. They're all lies. I have a sister. My parents disowned her when she was sorted into Gryffindor. Don't you remember first year?"

_Flashback_

Remus walked along side his friend James. Sirius was a bit further behind, not looking at all happy. Peter was following behind them.

"We're finally getting sorted," James said, "I'm going to be in Gryffindor for sure."

"I really don't know which house I'll be in," Remus said.

"I'm going to be a miserable Sytherin," Sirius moaned.

All the first years walked to the front of the room. The sorting hat sang it song, while everyone listened. Soon the sorting had begun. Remus walked as students went up and put the hat on their head. Soon he was called up. He slowly walked up to the stool and put the hat on. It didn't take long for the hat to yell out Gryffindor. Remus quickly headed over to his table, looking more than relieved. Soon James joined him. There wasn't that many claps from the Gryffindor table when Sirius was sorted there. Remus watched as the rest of the students went up. Soon only a few remained.

"Snape, Emily," McGonagall said.

Remus watched a nervious girl walk up to the stool and put the hat on her head. It took awhile before the hat yelled out Gryffindor. Remus clapped along with everyone else. Soon Severus Snape was called up and sorted into Slytherin.

_End of flashback_

"Do you remember?" Snape asked.

"I always thought she left after first year," Remus whispered.

"She didn't," Snape said, "she just changed her last name."

"What the heck are you two doing out here?" someone asked from behind them.

Snape turned around to see who it was and nearly fell over when he saw a wand right in his face. Remus just smiled and looked up. Emily had her wand pointed straight at Snape, who wasn't looking too happy.

"I suggest you go back to the dungeons where you belong," Emily said.

Snape kept his eyes on the wand at all times. He quickly walked off toward the castle. Remus watched him go. Emily put her wand away as soon as she couldn't see him anymore. She turned back to Remus.

"What were you doing out here?" Emily asked, folding her arms.

"I got a note and I thought it was from you," Remus said, looking at the ground, "I guess it wasn't."

"You know," Emily said, "I thought you would have remembered me from first year."

"Why?" Remus asked, looking back up at her, "Should I remember you?"

"Don't you remember I had followed you down the whomping willow once," Emily said.

_flashback_

Poppy led Remus to the whomping willow. He looked back at the castle. Poppy used a stick to touch the knot on the tree and helped Remus down the hole. Poppy looked around to make sure no one was watching, before she headed back to the castle. Poppy didn't seem to have noticed a small girl sitting in the bushes by the tree. Emily stood up and watched Poppy leave. 'Where is he going?' Emily thought, 'Wouldn't hurt to follow.'

Emily grabbed the stick that Poppy had used and touched the knot in the tree. She stared at the tree for minute before climbing down the small hole. Before she was all the way down, though, she used a spell to blast the stick off the knot. She turned around and there was a tunnel. She could see that Remus was not too far ahead. She stood there until she couldn't see him anymore, before she quickly headed down the tunnel. She came to a trap door, she slowly openned it and looked inside. She could see Remus enter one of the rooms on the top floor. She walked around for awhile on the bottom floor. She noticed that the sun was stil in the air. Only a little bit of the bottom was behind the mountains.

Remus looked outside the top window with a small sigh. He put the extra clothes that he had brought with him under the bed. He kept on staring out the window when he heard the creaking of wood. He turned around and headed to the door. He took a look outside and his eyes went wide. 'What the heck is she doing here?' Remus thought, 'I must make her leave.'

Emily looked into one of the rooms. There was nothing interesting there, only a whole bunch of torn up furniture. She turned around and let out a loud scream. Remus jumped back a bit.

"Sorry," Remus quickly said, "I didn't mean to scare you."

"You nearly gave me a heart attack," Emily yelled.

"Sorry about your heart, but you have to leave," Remus said, noticing the sun was just a little bit up still, "Right now."

"I'm not walking back alone," Emily said, folding her arms, "It's nearly dark out there."

Remus watched as the last bit of sun light disapeared. He looked back at Emily, before running into the room and closing the door. He turned the lock, knowing that probably wouldn't help. He quickly moved as much stuff as he could in front of the door.

Emily looked a bit shocked that he had just locked her out of the room. She took a peek through a small hole in the wall. Remus had moved the dresser in front of the door. He was breathing really hard and dropped to the floor. 'Is he okay,' Emily thought, 'I should try to get into the room.' Emily went to the door, before she heard a terrible sound. She ran back to the small hole and was shocked at what she saw. She watched for awhile, but quickly ran back down stairs. She heard a howl and heard banging and scratching. She opened the trap door and closed it right behind her. She quickly ran back down the tunnel. She could stil hear the howling. She didn't dare look back. When she climbed out of the hole she noticed the tree wasn't moving. She looked around and saw Dumbledore.

"We need to have a small talk, Miss Snape," Dumbledore said.

_End of flashback_

"That was you?" Remus asked, looking shocked.

"Yes, it was me," Emily said, "nearly scared me half to death. Dumbledore told me not to tell."

"I can't believe I forgot about that," Remus said, "did you make it out of that tunnel?"

"Yes, I did," Emily said, "did you ever get out of that room?"

"I woke up in another room," Remus said, "had no idea how I got there. I couldn't even remember what had happened the day before."

"You might of hit your head on something," Emily said, with a smile, "you did sound like you were running into the wall."

"That would explain the bruise I had on my head," Remus said, "why did you head down the tunnel in the first place?"

"I was curious," Emily said.

Remus gave a small laugh. Emily moved closer to him and stared out at the lake.

"I always thought that you were cool," Emily said, "for being different, while everyone else was just normal."

"I'd like to be one of the normal people," Remus said, staring out at the lake as well, "It's not easy being something that you can't control."

"You watch," Emily said, "one day there will be a potion to help you control the wolf within. It might take a few years, but someone is bound to come up with it."

"Do you really think so?" Remus asked, looking up at Emily.

"Well, of course," Emily said, looking at Remus, "there has to be loads of potion makers out there. One of them is bound to stumble upon it."

Remus gave a small smile. Emily moved to a spot next to the tree and sat down. After about a minute Remus joined her. Remus leaned up against the tree. Emily moved closer to him and put her head on his shoulder. He moved his arms so that it was around her. She moved closer to him, leaning her head on his chest. Remus gave a small smile. They just sat there in silence and watched the water on the lake.


	7. They Have To

A/N: I deleted all the other chapters so that they wouldn't get in the way or make people confused. Don't worry, I saved them all to my computer so that I could get back to them. With the other chapters gone, I'm no longer gonna put DONE WITH CONSTUCTION on any other chapter. Well, hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Chapter Seven**

"Wake up," Sirius said.

Remus slowly opened his eyes and nearly jumped out of his bed. Sirius was standing over him, with a grin on his face.

"What do you want?" Remus asked.

"Have you kissed yet?" Sirius asked, his grin going bigger.

"No," Remus said, "what is so important about this kiss?"

Sirius's grin disapeared. He headed over to James's bed and woke him up. James and Sirius began whispering to each other. Remus watched them for awhile, before getting out of bed and getting ready for the day. Remus looked back at Sirius and James, who were stil whispering to each other. Remus shook his head and headed down to the common room. Sirius and James watched him, before they quickly got ready for the day.

"I can't believe the plan didn't work," Sirius said, "Snape didn't do his job right."

"Want to go hex him?" James asked.

"Yes, that will make me feel better," Sirius said.

James and Sirius headed down to the common room. No one was in the common room, so they headed down the breakfast. They looked around, but didn't see Snape anywhere.

"He must stil be sleeping," James said, noticing Emily and Remus eating breakfast, "lets go eat some breakfast."

"Good idea," Sirius said as they began to head over to Remus and Emily, "I'm really hungry."

Sirius quickly sat down by Remus with a grin on his face. James rolled his eyes as he sat down. Remus looked at Sirius, who was looking at him.

"What do you want?" Remus asked.

"Why haven't you kissed yet?" Sirius asked, looking over at Emily.

"I don't see why we would kiss," Emily said, "especially since we're not even going out."

"I really don't get you, Moony," Sirius said as if he didn't even hear what Emily said, "not wanting to kiss such a beautiful girl."

"Did you just call me a girl?" Emily asked, sounding a bit offended.

"It was a compliment," Sirius said, looking shocked.

Emily stood up, grabbed her cup of pumpkin juice and dumped it on Sirius's head. She set her cup down with a smile before walking out of the Great Hall. Sirius looked around. There were students pointing and laughing at him. He turned to James to see that he was laughing as well.

"That was a bit unexpected," Sirius said.

"You shouldn't of called her a girl," James said after he stoped laughing.

"She is a girl," Sirius said.

"Girls usually like being called women," Lily said, sitting down by James, "what happened to Sirius?"

"Sirius was just being stupid, like always," James said.

Remus looked over at the enterance of the Great Hall to see that Emily was standing there.

"I gotta go," Remus said, quickly standing up and walking out of the Great Hall.

"Why did he just leave?" James asked.

"Didn't you notice that Emily was waiting for him?" Sirius asked, "maybe they're going to kiss. We should follow."

"No you won't," Lily said, but the boys had already gotten up and heading to the enterance.

Lily quickly stood up and followed the boys out of the Great Hall.

"Where did they go?" Sirius asked, looking around.

"Would you two just leave them alone," Lily said, folding her arms, "I really don't think they want you two to spy on them."

"There they are," Sirius said, pointing outside by the lake.

James, Sirius, and Lily found a spot to sit down and watched what Remus and Emily were doing. They sat there for about five hours. James and Lily had been talking, while Sirius just kept on staring at Emily and Remus, who were just sittin there talking to each other. James smelled the air and looked over at Sirius.

"Your hair is beginning to smell really bad," James said, "can you please do something about that?"

Sirius didn't seem to of heard him or he was just ignoring him. James looked at Lily, who sighed a pulled out her wand. She pointed it at Sirius and muttered a spell. Sirius didn't seem to have noticed that his hair was now clean.

"Come on already," Sirius blurted out.

James shook his head and looked at Lily with a smile. The two of them stood up and quickly walked off. Sirius didn't seem to have noticed that they were gone. 'They have to kiss,' Sirius thought, 'they have too.'

* * *

A/N: Yes, I know it's a bit short, but I couldn't think of anything else to add to this chapter. Well, hope you liked this chapter. I don't know when the next chapter will be up. Please review. 


	8. Kissing

**Chapter Eight**

It was begining to get dark. James and Lily had finally left Sirius standing there, spying on Remus and Emily. Sirius watched them just cuddling under the tree for about an hour longer.

"Just kiss already," Sirius yelled.

Remus and Emily looked at him. Sirius was silent for awhile before finally leaving. 'What idiots,' Sirius thought, 'I kissed my girlfriend the first day I met her.'

"Wow," Remus said, "he stood there for awhile."

"Ya," Emily said, "I honestly don't see why he wants us to kiss so much."

"Ya, it's not like it's going to change our lives," Remus said.

Remus and Emily stared at each other for a few seconds before moving a bit closer to each other. They both closed their eyes and kissed. It only lasted about five seconds. They stared at each other for awhile. They both smiled before starting to kiss again.

Sirius had gone back up to his dorm room. James was looking out the window with a smile on his face.

"Why are you smiling?" Sirius asked, looking out the window.

Sirius was shocked to see what he saw.

"They kissed," James said, "Wow, you could of watched them from right here and you would of been way comfortable."

"Shut up Prongs," Sirius said with a big grin on his face, "we can finally tease Remus about it."

"Ya, we can," James said, "or we can tease you about it to."

"Ya that's a gre- hey wait a second," Sirius said, folding his arms.

Sirius sat there watching for awhile. After about an hour of watching he went and sat down by James.

"They haven't stopped," Sirius said, "now it's just getting boring."

Sirius went back to the window to see that they were gone.

Remus and Emily headed back to the common room.

"I will see you tomorrow at breakfast," Emily said, heading up to her dorm.

"Good night," Remus said, heading up to his own dorm.

As soon as Remus steped in the door, Sirius ran over to him and nearly pushed him down.

"You two kissed," Sirius said.

"Is it that obvious?" Remus asked, looking at James.

"He watched out the window," James said, "no it's not."

"So it's official," Sirius said, "you two are finally dating."

"I guess," Remus said with a smile, "it was wonderful."

Sirius was about to say something but Remus went over to his bed and laid down. Before Sirius had time to walk over to Remus's bed. He was fast asleep with a smile on his face.

"Well, since there is no one else to tease," Sirius said, jumping into his bed, "Good night."

Sirius was asleep in about a half hour.

Emily laid down in her bed. Lily looked over at her.

"So," Lily said, "have you did anything exciting tonight?"

"Oh, I did something that makes it a very wonderful night," Emily sighed, before falling asleep.

The next day Sirius, James, and Lily met up in the common room before anyone else was awake.

"I don't think this was a good idea," Sirius said.

"Why not?" Lily asked, folding her arms.

"It's just they sat by the lake for like two hours just kissing," Sirius said, "do you really want to see that all day?"

Lily rolled her eyes, "Don't do anything to mess this up. They are happy."

"Fine," Sirius groaned, "but if they start making out in front of me than it's over."

Lily just shook her head before the three of them headed down to get breakfast. Emily and Remus had joined them about an hour later. They were holding hands under the table.

"So, Moony," James said, "the full moon is in three days."

"Don't remind me," Remus said, "the first full moon of the school year."

"It will be ok," Emily said, "I will be waiting for you in the hospital wing when the night is over."

"You're so sweet," Remus said, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Please don't do anything like that," Sirius said.

"You did it in front of us all the time with all your ex's," Remus said.

"So," Sirius said, "that was me, this is you. You are not the person people like to see doing that stuff."

"Class is about to start," Emily said, quickly grabbing Remus's arm, "lets go."

Remus and Emily ran out of the Great Hall. Sirius watched and kept eating. Lily stood up and slapped Sirius before leaving.

"What did I do?" Sirius yelled.

"You know what you did," James said, "now come on. We are going to be late for class."

* * *

A/N: Sorry, it's a short chapter. Well I will try to update more, if I can. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Please read, and review.


	9. I Lost It

**Chapter Nine**

Sirius and James were walking to the common room. They had just gotten out of class. They got into the common room and noticed that there were too many people in there.

"Lets go up to our dorm," James said, "Moony should be up there, after all he did have a free hour."

Sirius just nodded his head, while grinning at a girl who walked by. James rolled his eyes as they headed up the stairs.

_About an hour before Sirius and James got out of class_

Remus was laying in his bed with Emily.

"What do you wanna do?" Emily asked, sitting up to look at Remus.

"Hm, well we could always go for a walk or something," Remus said.

"That's not what I meant," Emily said, her face turning red.

Remus thought about it for a second before his eyes went wide and he started to blush.

"Umm....well...I have never done anything like that," Remus whispered, "I wouldn't even know what to do."

"I haven't done anything like that either," Emily said, "and well we both like each other. I just thought that maybe we could...um."

Remus sat up and looked at Emily before saying, "Only if you want to."

"Ok," Emily whispered.

_present time_

Sirius was about to open the door of the room, but he found that it was locked. He looked at James, who sighed. James knocked on the door. They heard the door lock and the door opened. Emily stepped out and quickly closed the door behind her. She looked up at them and just smiled before quickly running down the stairs. Sirius and James watched her, before they entered the room.

"What was-" Sirius started to say but noticed that Remus was puting on his shirt looking completely out of breath.

Sirius and James stared at Remus for awhile, before Remus finally let out a sigh and than smiled.

"Oh my Moony," Sirius said looking very shocked, "you did it? I haven't even done it yet."

"You haven't done it yet?" James asked, looking over at Sirius now, "but what about all those girls you went out with?"

"None of them wanted to," Sirius said, "but Remus, how was it?"

"It was not what I really expected," Remus said, "it was actually really good."

"What?" Sirius almost yelled, "you didn't think it would be good?"

"Well, people always told me the first time wasn't really good," Remus said, looking at the ground, "but it really is."

"Aw, Moony is doing stuff that we haven't even done," James said, "wait, that is actually kind of sad."

"Yes it is," Sirius said, grabbing his coat, "I am going to go find myself a new girl and ya."

Sirius quickly left the room. James went and sat down on the bed next to Remus.

"Why did you do it?" James asked, folding his arms, "I honestly thought you would be the one to wait."

"I really don't know," Remus said, "she asked, and I said only if she was ready and she said she was ready and than we just started doing it. Did I do something bad?"

"No, you didn't," James said with a grin on his face, "You just did something before Padfoot, so the only thing you did bad was piss him off."

Remus gave a small laugh.

"Lets head down to dinner," James said, standing up.

Remus stood up and they headed down stairs.

Emily had run down the boys stairs and had run up the girls stairs and into her dorm room. She quickly ran passed Lily and into the bathroom. Lily watched as Emily slamed the door shut before she heard Emily puke. Lily went and knocked on the bathroom door.

"Are you alright?" Lily asked.

"Ya," Emily said, opening the door, "I just lost something."

"What did you lose?" Lily asked starting to look around the room, "we can find it, don't worry."

"No, I lost it to Remus," Emily said, trying to laugh at the confused look on Lily's face.

"If Remus has it, than how is it lost?" Lily asked, "what did you lose anyway?"

"You know," Emily said with a small smile on her face, "something you can only lose once."

"Oh..OH," Lily said finally understanding, "now I get it."

"Wait, haven't you lost yours?" Emily asked, folding her arms.

"Well, no," Lily said, looking at the ground, "I want to, but I don't know if James is ready or if James even wants to. I mean, he has probably slept with so many other girls. What if I'm not good enough that he breaks up with me?"

"Well, maybe you should talk to James about it," Emily said, grabbing Lily's hand, "lets go."

"Wait I don't know," Lily said, pulling away.

"Well, if you won't ask him than I will," Emily said, running out of the room.

Lily was about to go after her, but she stood there.

Emily ran into the Great Hall and over to James and Remus. Emily sat down by James with a grin on her face. James looked up at her, looking very worried.

"What?" James asked.

"Lily wants you," Emily said.

"Why?" James asked, looking a bit worried, "What did I do wrong? Is she going to yell at me? I swear whatever I did, I didn't mean to-"

"She wants to sleep with you," Emily said, causing some people to turn around and stare.

James looked around going a bit red.

"Sorry," Emily said, "You wouldn't shut up."

James stood up and quickly left the Great Hall. Emily watched him go, before moving closer to Remus.

"Wow, that was a little...very embarrassing," Remus said.

"Well, Lily is worried that James has slept with alot of girls and that she won't be good enough for him," Emily said.

Remus gave a small laugh before saying, "he has never done it."

"Oh well than she has nothing to worry about," Emily said, looking down at the food, "I'll be back."

"What's wrong?" Remus asked.

Remus didn't get an answer, Emily stood up and quickly ran out of the Great Hall. 'What's wrong with her?' Remus thought, 'I should take her to see Poppy.'


	10. Christmas Surprise

**Chapter Ten**

Two months had gone by and it was Christmas Eve. None of them had gone home for Christmas break and Lily was the one who seemed to complain about it the most.

"I can't believe my parents can't do anything this Christmas," Lily said, sitting on James bed, "they wouldn't even tell me why."

"I'm sure they are doing something really important," Emily said, lying down on Remus's bed.

"Hey where are the boys?" Lily asked, just noticing that they were not in the room.

"They went to get drinks," Emily said, "and I'm glad they are not here right now."

"Why?" Lily asked, folding her arms.

"Cause," Emily said, sitting up, "I don't know how to tell Remus."

"Tell him what?" Lily asked, "Are you breaking up with him?"

"No, I'm not," Emily said, looking at the ground, "I um…I'm pregnant."

Lily looked up at her and nearly fell off the bed.

"Oh my," Lily said, now looking very worried, "that is something really important. How long have you known?"

"I've known for about two weeks," Emily whispered.

"And you just barely decide to say something now," Lily said, but she quickly shut up when the boys came into the room.

Peter went and laid down on his bed while Sirius went to his trunk and started digging through it. James went and sat down by Lily, while Remus laid down by Emily and wrapped his arms around her.

"Hey, I got your Christmas present picked out," Remus said, "I think you're going to like it."

"I have also got a present for you," Emily said, "but I don't know if you're going to like it or not."

"I'll like it, because it's from you," Remus said, giving Emily a kiss on the cheek.

Lily looked at Emily and just shook her head.

"Hey are you guys staying the night?" James asked, "Than we can all wake up together."

"I don't know," Lily said, standing up, "we don't need to get in trouble. Come on now Emily. It is late."

Emily gave Remus a kiss goodbye before her and Lily left the room. They quickly headed up to their dorm room. They were the only ones there, since most of their roommates had gone home.

"I can't believe you," Lily said, folding her arms.

Emily shut the door of the dorm room.

"Be quiet," Emily said, "I don't need people to find out."

"But how are you going to complete school?" Lily asked, "We have like five months left and how far along are you?"

"About two months," Emily said, looking at the ground.

"Ok, so ya, you should be able to finish school with no problem," Lily said, looking a bit more relieved.

"How am I going to tell him?" Emily asked, sitting on her bed, "what if I tell him and he freaks out?"

"I'm sure he won't freak out," Lily said, "Tell him tomorrow. Tell him after you give him his gift."

"I don't know, I will tell him when I'm ready, maybe in like a month," Emily said, laying down and going to bed.

The next day when Emily woke up Lily was already gone. Emily looked at the time to see that it was noon. Rolling her eyes, she got out of bed and headed to the Great Hall for lunch. She found everyone sitting there. She went and sat down by Remus.

"About time you wake up," Remus said, handing her a drink.

"Ya, I thought someone would wake me up," Emily said, looking over at Lily.

"I thought someone needed all the rest they could get," Lily said, getting a drink.

"Are you two fighting?" Sirius asked, folding his arms, "there is no fighting on Christmas."

"No, we are not," Emily said, beginning to eat her food.

Emily took a few bites of food, before beginning to feel sick. Emily quickly stood up and ran out of the Great Hall.

"You know," James said, "she is always running out of here. It's usually after she eats something."

"Maybe she's sick," Remus said, not even really thinking about it.

"She is sick every day?" Sirius asked.

"I don't know," Remus said, "I haven't asked her about it."

"I can't believe you," Lily said.

"What?" James asked, looking up from his plate.

"I know what's wrong with her," Lily said, looking over at Remus, "are you going to freak out if I tell you?"

"Why would I freak out?" Remus asked, "It's not anything bad?"

"No, it's not bad," Lily said, than looked around before she whispered, "Emily's pregnant."

Remus sat there looking very shocked.

"That can't be," Remus said, "We only did it once."

"Did you use protection?" Sirius asked, looking just as shocked as Remus.

"No," Remus said, looking down at his hands, "I'm sorry. I have to go think about this."

Remus stood up and quickly left the Great Hall and went outside.

"Maybe I shouldn't have told him," Lily said.

"No, you did that right thing," James said, "Let's go up to the dorm."

The three of them headed up to the dorm room. Lily had gone and got her gifts for everyone.

"We can't open them yet," James said, just as Sirius was about to unwrap his.

"Ya, we have to wait for the others," Lily said, just as Emily came into the room with their gifts.

Emily set her gifts down and Sirius jumped up off his bed. He walked over to her and started to rub her stomach.

"Aw when will it start moving?" Sirius asked.

"LILY," Emily yelled, pushing Sirius away, "you told them?"

"Well, ya," Lily said, "you weren't."

Emily shook her head before handing Sirius his gift. She handed Lily and James their gifts before she noticed that Remus was not there.

"Did you also tell Remus?" Emily asked.

Before Lily could answer, Remus came into the room.

"Yay, now we can open gifts," Sirius said, beginning to open his gifts.

Emily just smiled grabbing Remus's gift and handing it to him. Remus just looked down at the floor.

"Are you going to open it?" Emily asked.

"Ya, I will in a minute," Remus said, going over to his bed and sitting down.

Emily just stared at him, before looking over at Lily, who didn't do anything.

"Hey Remus, here's my gift to you," Lily said, handing Remus his gift.

Remus set down Emily's gift and took Lily. Remus gave a small smile while he opened it. Emily shook her head before turning around and leaving the room. Remus looked at the door before giving a small sigh. He set down the book that Lily had gotten him.

"You do know that was kind of rude," Sirius said.

"I'm sorry," Remus said, "it's just I don't know what to do. I'm not ready for that."

"Well, being a coward is no way to deal with it," James said, grabbing Remus and pulling him off his bed, "Now go say you're sorry."

Remus looked at them all; they all had the same look on their faces. Remus quickly left the dorm room and went down into the common room.

"Hey, did Emily go up to her dorm?" Remus asked someone.

"No, she left," they answered him before turning back to their book.

Remus ran out of the common room and down the stairs. He went outside to see that Emily was sitting in the snow with no coat on and short pants. Remus slowly walked over to her and sat down.

"I'm sorry," Remus said, looking over at her, "I don't know what I was thinking."

"You freaked out," Emily said, looking at the ground, "like I knew you would."

"It's just that's like not something I was planning on hearing for a few years," Remus said, "I just wasn't expecting to have kids."

"Well I wasn't expecting it either," Emily said, looking up at Remus.

Remus gave a small smile, before looking down at her stomach.

"So, my baby is in there," Remus whispered, touching Emily's stomach.

"Yes, there is a baby in there," Emily said, giving a small laugh, "it's not like there would be anything else in there."

Remus smiled, before picking Emily up and carrying her back up to his dorm room. It fell silent when they came into the room. Remus laid Emily on his bed, than laid down next to her.

"Finally," Sirius said, standing up and giving Emily a gift, "that's for you."

"Yay," Emily said, quickly opening it to find a stuffed animal of a black dog, "aw what a cute little thing."

"Wait," Remus said, getting up and getting his gift out of his trunk, "here you go."

Remus handed the gift to Emily before he laid back down. Emily opened it to find a heart shaped locket. She opened it to see it had a picture of Remus on one side and the other side was empty.

"Thank you," Emily said, putting the necklace on, "are you going to open your gift?"

"Yes," Remus said, picking up Emily's gift and opening it to see it was like a little time piece, "What is it?"

"Oh you set it by your bed," Emily said, "and it shows you what time it is, and it shows you if there is a full moon that night. That way you will never forget and stuff like last time."

"Oh ya," Remus said, "I did almost forget last time. Though, I think this gift right here is just a bit better."

Remus started to rub Emily's stomach. Sirius was sitting there, watching.

"What is it?" James asked, looking at Sirius.

"Nothing," Sirius said, looking down at the ground.

"It's late," Lily said, "we should go to bed."

"I'm staying here," Emily said, giving a small yawn, "really don't want to move."

"Well I guess we can stay here, but just for tonight," Lily said, jumping into James's bed.

Sirius looked at James and Lily, than over at Remus and Emily. 'Maybe I should tell them what I did, but than they will hate me,' Sirius thought, giving a small sigh before he went to bed.


	11. End of School

**Chapter Eleven**

Three months had gone by without anyone else seeming to find out that Emily was pregnant. The only people that knew were Lily, Sirius, James, Remus, and some of the professors.

"Wow," Lily said one day as they walked along to Hogsmeade, "your tummy is starting to like really show."

"I know," Emily said, looking down at her stomach, "soon everyone will know."

"You know what I keep wondering," Lily said, "how are you going to come back next year."

"Well," Emily said, "I haven't really given it much thought."

"Here is what we can do," Remus said, wrapping his arms around Emily's stomach, "we can let my dad take care of the baby while you finish school."

"I haven't met your dad," Emily said.

"You will over the summer," Remus said with a small smile.

"Oh yes," Sirius said, "and this is how it's going to go. Hello dad, this is my pregnant girlfriend, will you watch our baby while we complete school."

Everyone kind of stopped walking for a second and thought about what Sirius had just said.

"You know he is kind of right," James said as they began to walk again, "how are you going to tell your dad?"

"It might be best to tell him now," Lily said, "that way when summer comes you don't just spring it on him."

"Good idea," Remus said, "i will write him a letter while we are at the three broomsticks."

"You know I just noticed that Peter is seeming to be distant," James said, looking around, "where does he keep going?"

"Who cares," Sirius said as they entered the three broomsticks, "lets just get something to drink."

They sat down at a table and someoene came over and took their order. Remus pulled out a quil and some parchment and starting writing stuff down.

"So what are you telling him?" Sirius asked.

Remus finished the letter and reading it to them, quietly.

_Hello dad, I'm sorry I haven't wrote to you in the past four months. I have been really busy. Well, remember that girl Emily I told you about in my last letter, well I kind of got her pregnant. She is about five months along right now. Sorry I didn't tell you sooner, I just didn't know how. I do hope that you will help me to take care of my little baby when it gets here. _

"That's good enough," Lily said, taking the parchment and putting it in an envelope.

Lily wrote Remus's dads name on it, before quickly running off.

"Guess it is better that she mail it," Remus quietly said, "I might get too nervous."

Everyone continued to drink their drinks. No one seemed to notice Snape stand up from the table next to them and walk out with a letter of his own in his hands. When they were done, they left the three broomsticks.

_two weeks later_

It was a beautiful saturday and everyone was in the Great Hall, eating. Than the mail got there. An owl landed in front of Remus and he took the letter.

"I got a reply from dad," Remus muttered, looking a bit nervous.

Remus was about to open it when a letter landed in front of Emily, who just froze.

Everyone around them went silent.

"It's a howler," James said, "that sucks who would send you a howler?"

"EMILY SNAPE, " the letter yelled and the entire Great Hall fell silent, "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DIDN'T TELL US YOU WERE PREGNANT. HOW DARE YOU CARRY A FILTHY HALF BREEDS CHILD. YOU HAVE DISHONORED YOUR ENTIRE FAMILY AND IF YOU THINK YOU CAN COME HOME WELL YOU'RE WRONG. I DON'T EVER WANT TO SEE YOU OR YOUR FILTHY HALF BREED CHILD."

The letter stopped yelling and ripped itself up. Everyone was silent for about a minute before they started whispering.

"Wow," Lily said, "I can't believe they did that. How did they find out?"

"Easy," Sirius said, pointing over at the Slytherin table.

"Well," Emily said, "that was embarrassing. Ok, what did your dad say?"

Remus opened the letter and read it.

_Hello son, wow that is really big news. That wasn't something I was expecting to here for awhile. Though, it has happened and I will help you and Emily in anyway that I can. We will talk about this more when you are out of school for the summer. Be safe._

"Well, now you have somewhere to stay," Lily said, "you will write to us when the baby is here?"

"Yes, of course," Emily said, "than you have to come see the baby."

"Duh," Sirius said, "we will come see the baby."

"I'm glad we have someone that at least will help us," Emily said, "your dad is so understanding."

"Yes, me too," Remus said and everyone continued to eat their food.

_End of school_

They were on the train heading home. Remus had his hand on Emily's stomach and so did Sirius.

"It's kicking," Sirius yelled with a big grin on his face.

"Why the heck are you so happy?" James asked folding his arms.

"I don't know," Sirius quickly said, before pulling his hand away and just staring out the window, "we are almost there."

"Finally," Emily said, "I get to meet your dad."

"I do hope he likes you," Remus said.

The train came to a stop and everyone got out. Lily said goodbye when she found her parents. Remus saw his dad standing there. The four of them walked over to him.

"Hello dad," Remus said, giving his dad a hug.

"I missed you," Mr. Lupin said, "is this Emily?"

"Hello," Emily kind of muttered.

Mr. Lupin stared at Emily for awhile, than stared at her stomach.

"Well, come on now," Mr. Lupin said, "we do have things to do now."

James and Sirius said goodbye before they went off to look for their parents. Mr. Lupin took Emily's trunk. They were about to leave when Snape stopped them.

"What do you want?" Emily asked, folding her arms.

"Leave, quickly," Snape whispered, before running off.

Remus and Emily looked at each other before they quickly left the train station. 'I wonder what that was all about,' Remus thought as they got into his dads car and drove away.


	12. Baby

**Chapter Twelve**

Summer had been going by really fast. Remus and Emily knew the baby was due any time now. Remus was making something to eat when there was a knock on the door. He went to answer it, but the door opened before he could get there. He looked to see that it was James and Sirius, both looking very out of breath and very scared. They quickly slamed the door and ran to close all the windows and blinds.

"What are you doing?" Remus asked, as soon as they sat down on the couch.

"You cannot go to St. Mongos," Sirius quickly said, just as Emily came out of another room.

"Why not?" Emily asked, folding her arms, "we already have our doctor and stuff planed out there."

"What's going on?" Remus asked, now looking a bit worried.

"The ministry came to our home," James said, "they were looking for both of you, saying that they need to get the baby."

"What?" Remus yelled, "why?"

"Under some law," Sirius said, "underage witchs and wizard cannot have a kid and along with one of them being a werewolf."

"That's crazy," Emily said, "They can't take our kid."

"They apparantely think they can," James said.

Emily sat down in one of the chairs.

"We will fight for this," Remus said, quickly going over to Emily, "they will not take our baby."

"It's not that," Emily said, "I think my water just broke."

Remus now looked way worried and looked over at James and Sirius.

"Go get my dads car ready," Remus said, grabbing the keys off the middle table and throwing it to them.

They both quickly ran outside to get the car started. Remus ran into another room and grabbed a bag. He quickly ran back out to help Emily out to the car. He got her in the car than ran back inside. He wrote his dad a note before running back outside and getting into the car.

"Drive," Remus said, than he noticed that Sirius was driving, "do you know how to drive?"

"Of course," Sirius said, hitting the gas.

"Where are we going?" James asked, grabbing onto the seat belt.

"To the nearest hospital," Remus said, "that's about five miles. Just got straight, you can't miss it."

Sirius drove like 100 miles an hour and made it to the hospital in about two minutes. He stopped right outside the emergency doors. James and Sirius sat there while Remus helped Emily into the hospital.

"Should we join them Padfoot?" James asked.

"Yes, I think we shall," Sirius said, quickly jumping out of the car.

James and Sirius headed into the hospital and found Remus walking to the back. They quickly ran to catch up to him.

"Where did they take Emily?" Sirius asked.

"To the back room," Remus said, "They rushed her back there and I just decided to walk. I'm so nervous now."

"Don't be and get back there," James said, "we will wait outside the door."

Remus just nodded his head before he went into the room that Emily was in. James and Sirius sat on the chairs outside the door. They watched doctors and nurses run in and out of the room. Two hours had gone by before they actually started hearing baby crys from inside the room. Remus came out a minute later, with a big smile on his face.

"It's a boy," Remus said, sitting down next to James.

"That's great," Sirius said, "what are you going to name him?"

Remus was about to say something when one of the nurses came out with the baby.

"Do you want to come with me to another room?" The nurse asked, "the baby needs to get a shot and we need to take some blood to make sure the baby is healthy."

Remus just nodded his head and followed the nurse away. Sirius and James just sat there when they noticed two guys walk up to them.

"We are from the ministry," one guy with brown hair said.

"We are here to take the baby," the one with grey hair said.

"Under what law," Sirius said, quickly standing up.

"Both parents are underage," the brown haired one said, "and the fater is a werewolf."

"He's not the father," Sirius quickly said, "I am. I am 17, I'm not underage."

"Oh so you're the father," the one with grey hair said, pulling out a clipboard, "than please just sign this paper."

Sirius took the clipboard and looked over what it said before he signed it. The two wizards gave small bows before leaving.

"You just lied to them," James said, standing up, "you do know that they will do blood test and all that and than they will find out that you're wrong."

"Find out what?" Remus asked, coming back with the baby.

"Sirius just told two ministry workers that the baby was his," James said, causing Remus to look over at Sirius.

"It was the only way to get them to leave the baby alone," Sirius quickly said, "I'm 17, which means I'm not underage."

"Wait, that's good," Remus said, "than when me and Emily turn 17 we can get custody and all that of the baby. That was pretty smart even for you, Sirius."

Remus took the baby back into the room with Emily in it.

"You know that was a very good lie," James said.

"Ya, too bad it might not be a lie," Sirius muttered, causing James to give him a weird look.

"What does that mean?" James asked, pushing Sirus to sit down, "What did you do?"

"It was the same day Remus told us he well you know," Sirius said.

_Flashback_

Sirius grabbed his coat and left the dorm room. He headed out of the common room. He didn't stop walking until he reached the kitchen. The house elves came up and afford him stuff.

"Get me some fire whiskey," Sirius said, "or somthing stronger than that."

The house elves brought over lots of bottles, which Sirius took his time to drink. He had finished three bottles before he couldn't drink anymore.

"I can't believe he did it," Sirius said laughing a bit and swaying back and forth, "you wouldn't happen to have any polloges potion?"

A house elf came up with two vials of polloges potion. Sirius took both of them before leaving. He swayed back and forth as he walked. He entered the common room, headed upstairs to his dorm. He noticed that everyone was asleep. He went over and pulled some of Remus's hair out. He put them in the vials and walked out of the room. He drank one as he walked down the stairs. He fell down the rest of the stairs as he started to change into Remus. He laid on the floor for awhile.

"Oh my are you okay Remus," someone said, quickly running over to him.

Sirius looked up to see that it was Emily. She helped him to his feet and made sure he wasn't badly hurt.

"I'm fine," Sirius said, "I could use a bath."

Sirius headed to the door. Emily stood there for awhile, before following after him.

They headed down the stairs and stopped at the prefects bathroom.

"I forgot the password," Sirius said, trying not to fall down.

Emily rolled her eyes and said the password. Sirius wasn't paying attention at all. He went into the bathroom followed by Emily. 'He must of hit his head hard,' Emily thought, 'better make sure he don't drown.' Sirius started the water and got undressed. He jumped into the tub and just stood there. Emily walked over to the edge and looked down at him.

"Are you okay, Remus?" Emily asked.

Sirius turned around, grabbed her leg and pulled her in. Emily came up coughing and looked a bit mad. She went to get out, but Sirius stopped her.

"Come on," Sirius said, "you're here, I'm here."

Emily looked him up and down, before giving a small smile. Emily took off her wet clothes and threw them out of the water.

"How am I going to get back to my dorm with wet clothes?" Emily asked.

"I don't know," Sirius said, "now come here."

_End flashback_

"So let me get this straight," James said, "you were drunk, had some polloges potion, turned into Remus, and slept with Emily?"

"Ya," Sirius said, looking at the ground, "I'm not proud of it. It's just what if when they go in to see who the father is and it's not Remus's."

"That is something you will have to tell him," James said, "I would tell him soon because you don't want him going on thinking the kid is his when it might not be. Also the longer you wait, the worse the beating is gonna be."

"Ya," Sirius said, "that's what I'm afraid of."


	13. You Did What?

**Chapter Thirteen**

The rest of the summer had gone by fast for Remus and Emily. It was time for school to start and they were at the train station about to get on the train.

"Now dad," Remus said, looking a bit nervous and sad, "please take good care of little William. Write to us everyday and tell us if anything changes or if he gets hurt or anything."

"Don't worry, son," Mr. Lupin said, holding the sleeping William in his arms, "he will be fine."

Emily and Remus said their goodbyes and got on the train.

"Have you told them yet?" James asked, from his seat on the train.

Sirius looked at James and shook his head. Sirius looked back out the window and watched Mr. Lupin leave with the baby.

"You're going to have to tell them sooner or later," James said, "and you are cutting it very close."

"I know," Sirius said, "I just really don't know how to tell them. Maybe I won't and I can just let Remus be happy."

"He will find out," James said, "you know, when they go to take your name off the birth certificate and they do a test to see who the father is."

"God, I know," Sirius said, just as Remus and Emily walked in.

"You know what?" Emily asked as she sat down.

Sirius looked over at James, who just looked away.

"It's nothing," Sirius said with a small smile.

"Oh, you want to have a picture?" Remus asked, pulling pictures out of his pocket, "I was going to send them to you, but didn't have the time."

Remus handed one to James and one to Sirius. It was a picture of the baby laying on a big pillow, sleeping. You could see his little feet and arms move.

Thank you, Moony," James said with a grin.

Sirius stared at the picture of like five minutes without saying anything.

"Are you okay, Padfoot?" Emily asked.

"Oh ya," Sirius said, finally looking away from the picture, "very cute."

"I don't think I got to thank you," Emily said, "for what you did at the hospital. If it wasn't for you, we would of lost the baby."

"Ya, but you won't have to worry about that," Remus said with a smile.

"What?" Sirius asked, looking up at them, "Why?"

"Emily is going to turn 17 in just about a month," Remus said, "and I'm already 17, just waiting for her cause then we have a better chance at this."

"Oh ya," Sirius said, now looking at the ground.

"Ya," Emily said, "we already have talked to Dumbledore about it and he is going to try to help us with the case."

"That's great," James said, looking over at Sirius, "real great."

"Hey, lets go find the trolley," Remus said, "do you two want anything?"

James shook his head and Sirius just stared at the ground. Remus and Emily left.

"Great," Sirius said, looking up at James, "it's going to happen in just a month. I'm so dead."

"Just tell him now," James said, "just take Remus aside and explain to him what happened. He may go easy on you."

"You really think so?" Sirius asked, but he could see that James didn't even believe what he had said.

Emily got some stuff from the trolley while Remus paid for it.

"I'm so happy Remus," Emily said with a smile, "soon we can be a happy little family."

"Ya, I know," Remus said, "I'm just shocked I got you on the first try."

Emily stopped and looked up at him and said, "First try? Did you forget what happened later that night?"

"What?" Remus said, now looking a bit confused, "I went to sleep at like 10 pm."

"Uh no you didn't," Emily said, "I should know. You fell down the stairs at like 1 am. You must of hit your head hard if you can't remember that."

"I was sleeping at that time," Remus said, "it wasn't me."

"Well if it wasn't you," Emily said, now looking a bit worried, "Than who was it? They looked just like you. You don't think that someone might of taken like polloges potion to become you and that?"

"Well," Remus said, now looking really upset, "who the hell would do that? What happened that night?"

"I am going to tell him," Sirius said, now looking very nervous, "I will do it, just don't know how I'm going to word this."

"Just say it in away that he understands," James said.

Just than Remus came into the compartment alone and he slamed the door shut. He sat down looking at them before he started to cry.

"Remus," James said, moving over to Remus, "What's wrong."

"I broke up with Emily," Remus said, wiping the tears from his eyes.

"Why?" James asked, now looking very confused and concerned, "What about the baby?"

"Oh ya," Remus said, "a baby that ain't even mine. She tried to tell me a story that, I mean, come on. That is really not that convincing. Said that we had done it later that night in the prefects bathroom. She said it was me, but it wasn't. Than she tried to tell me it might of been another person who had taken polloges potion or something. Ya, like anyone would do that."

James looked over at Sirius who was looking anywhere but Remus.

"Hey, Remus I think Sirius has something to tell you," James said, standing up and leaving the compartment.

Remus looked over at Sirius, who gave a weak smile.

James walked down the hall to see that Emily was sitting in the middle of the floor crying. James went over to help her up.

"Stop it," James said, "In about a minutes everything will be just fine."

"How do you know?" Emily asked, using James shirt to wipe her face off.

"YOU DID WHAT?" Remus yelled from inside the compartment

Just then Sirius came running out of the compartment. He was about to run passed James and Emily, but Emily stuck out her arm, knocking Sirius to the ground. Remus came out of the compartment looking very angry.

"Please don't kill me," Sirius whined, curling up into a ball on the floor.

"I'm so sorry Emily," Remus said, looking up at Emily, "I didn't know one of my friends would go that low."

"You mean, it was Sirius?" Emily asked, looking confused and disgusted.

Emily bent down and took the picture out of Sirius's pocket before walking over to Remus.

"It can still be yours," James said, "probably do some tests first."

"It won't change anything," Remus said, looking down at Sirius with disgust, "it won't change the fact that he still did it."

Remus wrapped his arms around Emily and they went back into the compartment. Sirius waited until he knew they were gone to get back up.

"Well, now what?" Sirius asked.

"Now, you wait til they do a test," James said, "than they will know for sure."

"So," Sirius said, "we wait."

* * *

A/N: Yay, another chapter. I do hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please review.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

A month had gone by since Sirius had told Remus. Since than, Remus has not spoken to Sirius. He even avoided sitting by him in class and in the Great Hall. They had sent out for the test to be done and the results were supposed to be here any day now. Remus had been sitting in the Great Hall, but no mail today. He sighed before heading up to the dorm. When he got there, he noticed that James and Sirius were in there, playing chess. Remus quickly went over to his bed and closed the curtains.

"I'm sorry, Remus," Sirius said, looking over at Remus's bed where there was no answer.

Sirius sighed and turned back to James.

"He'll come around," James said.

"I doubt it," Sirius said, "he's hates me, I hate me."

Just than the door openned and in walked Emily with an envelope in her hand.

"It's here," Emily said.

Remus got off his bed, and Sirius and James got up and went over to see. Emily closed the door and walked over to them. She openned the envelope and looked the results over.

"Well what does it say?" Sirius asked.

Emily said something, but Remus didn't seem to of heard it.

"I can't hear you, what did you say?" Remus asked.

They didn't seem to of heard him. Everything started to go dark and he started to panic. He yelled out for help, but there was no answer. He closed his eyes and than heard a voice say his name. He openned his eyes to find himself laying on his bed. He was completely sweaty and he looked up to see that Emily was giving him a worried look. He sat up and looked around the room. James and Sirius were in bed too and were also looking at him.

"Are you okay?" Emily asked.

"Fine," Remus said, "what did the tests say?'

"What tests?" Emily asked, looking confused.

"The test results," Remus said, looking at Emily, "you came in with them and you started telling me what they said when I passed out."

"Are you sure your okay?" James asked, also looking confused.

"Ya," Remus said, "I guess I dreamed it, so the results aren't here yet."

"What results am I waitting for?" Emily asked, "I don't remember you doing any tests."

Remus looked around the room. Sirius and James had gotten out of bed and had walked over to him. He noticed they were wearing last years pjs. He took a closer look at the room and it was exactly like last year.

"What year is it?" Remus asked.

"6th year," James said, "it's not even that close to over. It's not even Christmas yet."

"It must of been all a dream," Remus muttered.

"What dream?" Emily asked, looking very interested.

"I'll tell you later," Remus said with a smile.

Remus looked around again. _'Thank god it was just a dream_,' Remus thought. The four of them headed to breakfast. After eating Emily and Remus went to the library, while Sirius and James went to prank someone. Remus told Emily his dream.

"Wow," Emily said, "that is crazy."

"Ya," Remus said, "I thought it was real."

_One month later_

The month had gone by pretty fast. Remus seemed to be happy now. It was Christmas time and they were in the boys dorm room, openning presents.

"Thank you," Sirius said looking over his broom cleaning kit that Lily had got him.

"Thought you would like it," Lily said with a smile, "your broom is filthy."

"Yes, it is," Sirius muttered, "thanks for noticing."

"This will be very useful, Lily," Remus said, flipping through the potions book Lily had given him.

"Open yours, James," Lily said turning to James, who slowly opened his.

"Thanks, Lily," James said, holding up a silver necklas that said 'taken', "do I really have to wear it?"

"You don't like it, do you?" Lily asked, giving James a sad look.

"No, I love it," James quickly said, putting it on.

Lily smiled before giving James a kiss on the cheek. Everyone continued to open gifts. Sirius had gotten James a small book to secretly write notes.

"Cool, how does it work?" James asked.

"You write something and it will appear in the other one I have," Sirius said, "this should help in class."

"Great so when you get caught the Professor knows what you were saying," Emily said, rolling her eyes.

"Oh," Sirius said, now feeling stupid for not realizing it.

"Thanks for this dog chew thing," Emily said, holding up a bone chew toy.

"That's my favorite toy to chew on," Sirius said causing Emily to drop the toy with a look of disgust on her face.

Sirius gave a small laugh, before handing her another present, which was a bracelet with blue emeralds in it to spell out her name.

"This is better," Emily said with a smile.

Sirius had gotten Remus some new clothes, since his old ones were ripped and just looked worn out.

"Thanks," Remus said, "I really needed these."

"I knew you did," Sirius said.

"Thanks for the charms book, Sirius," Lily said, looking through the charms book.

"Thank you all," Sirius said, picking up his gifts and going over to his bed.

Sirius had gotten a muggle toy from Remus and Emily. There was a certain was to take it apart and put it back together. James had given him a new black cloak.

"Well?" Emily asked, handing James a gift.

"Thanks," James said, holding up the collar and leash, "what's it for?"

"It so when Sirius finally turns himself into a dog for good," Emily said with a grin, "so he don't run off and get hit by a truck."

"Ha ha," Sirius said, stil trying to take his toy apart.

Emily had already given her gift to Lily earlier that day along with Lily giving her a gift. Emily had given Remus a watch so that he wouldn't forget when there was a full moon. The picture on it was a moon that changed depending on what the moon was outside. Remus had given Emily a necklase that did the same thing. Remus also gave Lily a thing to locate James and he gave James a prank book.

"That's it," James said with a smile.

Just than Peter came into the room. Everyone looked over at him.

"Did I miss something?" Peter squeked.

"No," Sirius said.

Peter looked at all of them before leaving the room.

"I didn't get him anything," Sirius said.

"Me either," James said, looking around, "I forgot about him."

"We already gave him our gift," Emily said, looking at Remus, who nodded his head.

"I gave him one too," Lily said with a smile.

James looked at Sirius, who was stil trying to take his toy apart.

"You do realize that is idiot proof," James said, with a grin.

"I kind of figured," Sirius said, looking over the toy, "I will get it."

"Now what?" Lily asked, looking at everyone.

"How about you and me go for a walk?" James asked, looking at Lily.

Lily nodded her head with a smile. Her and James left the room. Sirius looked over at Remus and Emily, before getting up and leaving. Emily got up, closed and locked the door before turning to Remus.

"Well, we are alone now," Emily said with a grin.

Sirius sat down in the common room. He looked around the common room and all he saw were couples cuddling up together in seats. Sirius sat there for about twenty minutes before heading back to the dorm room. He found the door was locked. He looked around before pulling out his wand and muttereing a spell. The spell he used made the door see through. He stared at what was going on inside the room. Luckily the spell only worked one way. Sirius sat there and stared about about a half hour.

"What are you doing?" James asked as he came up the stares with Lily behind him.

Sirius quickly muttered another spell before saying, "nothing."

James looked at the door and than at him. James turned the door nob to see that it was locked so he knocked on the door.

"One minutes," Remus yelled from inside the room.

Five minutes later the door unlocked and the three of them went into the room.

"Having fun?" James asked with a grin.

"Oh shut it," Emily said, "we would do the same thing."

"We should go to dinner," Lily said, looking at all of them.

Everyone left for dinner, which didn't last that long. When it was over, Lily and Emily went back to their dorm room and the boys went to theirs. Though, five minutes after getting there, Remus left to go take a shower.

"So, what were you doing?" James asked when him and Sirius were alone.

"I wasn't doing anything," Sirius said.

"I saw the door," James said, looking at Sirius, "you were watching them."

"Don't say anything," Sirius quickly said.

"Why were you watching?" James asked, giving Sirius a disgusted look.

"Is it wrong to have feelings for your friends girl?" Sirius asked, looking over at James.

"Yes, it is," James said, "don't do anything stupid."

Sirius gave a sigh, before he nodded his head. The two of them laid down in bed and were asleep before Remus had got there. He also went to bed.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

School was now over and everyone was heading home. James and Lily had said goodbye when they had gotten off the train. Remus found his dad and said goodbye to everyone.

"So, who are you waitting for?" James asked.

"I don't know," Emily said, "I don't know who is picking me up."

"Maybe there outside," James said

The three of them went outside, but no one was there either.

"How are you getting home?" Emily asked.

"Taxi," James said.

"I juess that's how I'm getting home," Emily said.

James stopped two taxi's. James and Sirius put their thing in one taxi, while Emily put her stuff in the other. James opened the door to get, but stopped when he noticed that Sirius was staring at Emily.

"Hey," Sirius said, "do you need help, to move your stuff inside when you get home?"

"Sure," Emily said, as she finished putting her stuff in the taxi.

Emily got in the taxi and left the door open for Sirius, who turned to James, who shook his head.

"I'm not gonna try anything," Sirius said, "I'll see you later."

Sirius got into the taxi with Emily and it was off. James got into his and he was off too.

"So, how is your relationship?" Sirius asked, as five minutes of silence.

"It's good," Emily said, "Remus is really sweet and caring. He does have a few rules, but that's okay. Everyone has rules."

"Oh," Sirius said, "so nothing is wrong at all?"

"Lets see," Emily said, making a look like she was thinking, "not that I can think of."

Sirius didn't say anything the rest of the way there. The taxi stopped at a house. It wasn't a big house and there was no other houses around it. Emily paid the taxi driver. Sirius got her stuff out of the taxi. The taxi drove off. Sirius quickly grabbed Emily's trunk and ran inside before Emily could say anything. Emily grabbed the rest of her stuff and took it inside. Sirius looked around in disgust. There was dust on everything and looked like no one had lived in it for a few months. Emily looked around with a sigh. She went and grabbed a broom and started sweeping up. Sirius quicky went and grabbed a broom too and did the same thing.

"Thanks," Emily said, with another sigh.

"This place is filthy," Sirius said, "does no one clean?"

"I live here by myself," Emily said, causing Sirius to look up at her, "so ya, no one cleans when I'm gone."

"Oh," Sirius said, looking a bit shocked, "why didn't you say anything?"

"Cause no one needs to know," Emily said.

"But," Sirius said, looking around, "these are not very safe living condition, especially for an underage witch."

"Ya," Emily said with a small smile, "I can get in trouble, so please don't say anything."

Sirius didn't say anything. He helped finish cleaning the place up. It took nearly two hours. Luckily she had covered the couchs, so all you had to do was take the thing off and the couchs were stil clean. They sat down and looked around.

"Looks much better now," Sirius said with a smile.

"Ya, so you're not going to say anything?" Emily asked, "if the ministry found out I live alone in a place like this, I could be stuck back in that house with them."

"Ya, don't want that to happen," Sirius said.

"I know," Emily said with a smile.

"Well, I want something," Sirius said.

Emily's smile faded and she looked around the room, thinking he wanted something from the house.

"Not in your house," Sirius said, "it's something...uh...look I want to...ya."

Emily thought about it, before giving Sirius an evil look.

"You seriously want that?" Emily asked.

"Ya," Sirius said, "just once."

Emily looked around before sighing. She grabbed Sirius's and and took him to her small room. Sirius looked around to see that there was only a bed and dresser in there.

"This your bed?" Sirius asked sitting down on it.

"So...um...you want what exactly?" Emily asked.

"Just sex," Sirius said, "and it's just one time and I won't tell anyone."

Emily sighed, before sitting down next to Sirius, who looked over at her. She looked at him.

"How do we start?" Sirius asked.

"Oh you're a virgin," Emily said, giving him a weird look, "just take off your clothes and lay down on the bed."

Sirius did what he was told. Emily took off her clothes too. Sirius sat up and stared at Emily, who crawled onto him. She gave him a small kiss and pushed him down. 'Oh god,' Sirius thought, 'I can't believe I'm doing this.'

James sat in his front room. He had been waitting for Sirius for over three hours now.

"Where the hell is he," James said, looking at the cloack again.

Sirius laid in bed with a smile on his face. He looked over at Emily who was wrapped in a blanket, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Hey," Sirius whispered, sitting up and wrapping his arms around Emily.

"God Sirius," Emily said.

"Was it that bad?" Sirius asked, looking disapointed.

"No," Emily said, turning to Sirius.

"Oh than what?" Sirius asked.

Emily looked at him before kissing him. Sirius was a bit shocked but he kissed her back. They sat there, kissing for about a half hour.

"You should go now," Emily whispered.

"Ya, James is probably wondering where I am by now," Sirius said, getting up and putting his clothes back on.

"Just tell him I made dinner and you really wanted to try my cooking," Emily said, getting dressed too.

When they were done getting dressed they headed to the front room. They walked over to the fireplace.

"I will tell him that," Sirius said, turning to Emily.

"Okay," Emily said, then whispered, "you should come back again."

"What?" Sirius asked, looking shocked, "you want me to come back?"

"Ya," Emily said, giving Sirius a hug.

Sirius gave Emily a kiss on the cheek before he left. When he stepped into James's front room, he saw James.

"What the heck?" James yelled, quickly standing up.

"Sorry," Sirius said, "she offered to cook me dinner and I couldn't resist."

James rolled his eyes and the two of them headed to James's room.

"So how was her cooking?" James asked as they got ready for bed.

"Not at all bad," Sirius said, with a smile.

"Well," James said, "she can come here and cook for us one day."

"Ya," Sirius said as he got into bed, "that would be nice."

Soon both James and Sirius were asleep.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

Summer was now over and it was time to go back to school. James and Sirius were aleady on the train. Emily was waitting for Remus. She saw him walking with his dad. She walked over to him and he gave her a hug. His dad just looked around. Remus said goodbye to his dad. Emily and Remus got on the train and found the cart that James and Sirius were in. They sat down and the train began to move.

"Hey shouldn't you be somewhere, James?" Emily asked, looking at James.

"Oh damn," James said, quickly getting up and leaving.

"How was your summer?" Remus asked.

"It was good," Sirius said, "what about yours?"

"It was okay," Remus said, "got very boring being at the house with no friends."

"What about you, Emily?" Sirius asked, looking at Emily.

"Oh," Emily said, "well, I did yard work, trying to get the backyard to grow grass. Also thinking about adding another room onto the house."

"Nice," Sirius said with a smile, "Prongs house is so nice and his family is really cool."

"Did you visit anyone?" Remus asked.

"Not really," Sirius said with a small smile.

The rest of the trip was quiet. James had not come back the entire trip. They found him waitting for them at the carridge's along with Lily.

"I'm glad it's the last year of school," James said with a grin, "I am going to miss the pranks."

"You can stil play pranks," Sirius said, "you can play them on yourself."

"Oh that's no fun," James said.

The rest of the trip was in silence. They sat next to each other at the Gryfindor table. Dumbledore gave his speech, told them the usual rule and also said there was going to be a Halloween dance. After he was done dinner was served. After eating they headed to the boys dorm room. Lily and James sat on James's bed, while Emily and Remus sat on Remus's bed. Sirius sat on his bed.

"This is going to be a great year," James said, "I can feel it."

"Ya," Sirius said," me too. Now that your head boy, we can get away with anything."

"No he's not," Lily said, "he can't do that now."

"Aw," Sirius said.

"I'm excited for this halloween dance," Emily said.

"Ya," Remus said before sighing, "too bad I'm going to miss it."

"Why?" Lily asked.

"The full moon is that day," Remus said, "but don't worry, you guys can go and have fun."

They talked for a bit longer before Emily and Lily left the room to go to bed. Sirius left the room, saying he was going to get something to drink.

"How was it with him at your house?" Remus asked, after about five minutes without Sirius in the room.

"It was great," James said, "I have real fun time. We did loads of stuff, though I didn't like that he kept leaving at just random times."

"Leaving to go where?" Remus asked, looking interested.

"To visit Emily," James said, than noticed the look on Remus's face, "he said he was helping her around her house."

"He got to visit her," Remus said, "I didn't even get to go to her place."

"I'm sure there is a reason," James said, but he knew something was wrong, "I'm going to go find Sirius."

James got up and left the room. He left the common room and started walking down the stairs. He searched the classrooms. He stopped before he entered one. He took a peek inside and saw Sirius, but he was alone. He was writing a letter. James looked around the room to make sure he was alone and he was. James watched him, until he got up and headed toward the door. James hid and watched Sirius walked passed him. He kept on following Sirius. He went to the kitchen and James peeked inside. He saw a house elf give Sirius a small box. Sirius than left the kitchen and didn't even notice James, who had hid again. Sirius walked back to the common room and up to the dorm room. James waitted in the common room for about five minutes before heading up. He saw Sirius laying in bed asleep. He looked over at Remus, who was also asleep. James went over to Sirius's trunk and opened it. He saw the note on top and the small box. He looked at the box and noticed it just had chocolates in it. He took the note and opened it and slowly read it:

Hey, I do hope you are happy. I would love for us to hang out some more. I would love it if you would meet me out by the lake later tonight, after everyone is asleep. Do come alone, I really need to talk to you.

Love Forever, Your Secret Crush

James put the note back into the trunk before he closed it. He went to his bed and laid down. He laid there wondering who the note could be for.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

The next day, the five of them headed to breakfast and waitted for their class schedule. Sirius had ran off before breakfast had even began and was joined them about a half hour later. After breakfast was done and they got their schedules, they headed to their classes.

"You know I think Sirius is dating someone," James said, as he and Lily headed to charms class.

"I'm sure," Lily said, with a smile, "I wonder who this one is."

"I know," James said, but he had a feeling about who it could be.

Their classes went by just fine and soon it was lunch. Emily sat down by Lily while Remus, Sirius, and James had gone to get their books for their next class.

"I wonder how this dance is going to be," Emily said with a sigh, "it's going to be great."

"Why do you think it's going to be great when Remus won't be there?" Lily asked.

"I will stil be with friends," Emily said.

Jus than the mail started to arrive. Lily watched as on owl landed in front of Emily, who smiled and took the box it had been carrying. The owl flew off and Emily opened the box.

"Yay, chocolate," Emily said, picking one up and eating it.

"Ya," Lily said, rolling her eyes.

Emily took the note that was attached to it and put it in her bag. Lily looked at the chocolate, before looking at Emily.

"If you want to go ahead," Emily said.

Lily smiled before taking one of the chocolates. About five minutes later Remus, Sirius, and James came into the Great Hall.

"Where you get the chocolate?" James asked, looking at Emily.

"Got them in the mail," Emily said, "they are actually good. You should try one."

"Did you ever think that they could be a prank?" James asked.

"Ya," Emily said, "which is why I let Lily have some too. That way it just ain't me."

James stared at Emily for awhile, before looking over at Remus, who had eaten one of the chocolates along with Sirius. James sighed, before taking one and eating it.

"Wow," James said, going to take another one, "these are good."

Emily smacked his hand away, before saying, "I said you could have one. I'm going to save the rest."

Emily put the rest of the chocolate in her bag. James looked over at Sirius, who had a small smile on his face.

"Do you know who gave them to you?" James asked, looking at Emily.

"Nope," Emily said.

"There was no note?" James asked.

"There was but it didn't have a name," Emily said.

Lily looked over at James, who didn't seem convinced. Soon they headed to class. Emily and Lily had potions while James and Remus had DADA. Sirius also had DADA class, but he decided he wasn't going to go today. Remus and James sat down next to each other.

"So, who do you think gave her the chocolate?" James asked, looking at Remus.

"I don't know," Remus said, "probably some first year who saw her and thought she was cute, or someone with a crush."

"I think it was Sirius," James whispered.

"Why do you think it was him?" Remus asked, looking a bit curious.

"Cause he went to the kitchen and got a box of chocolates last night," James said.

"You mean the box that he was eating in Transfigurations class?" Remus asked, looking at James, who had to think about it for a minute.

James did remember that Sirius did have a box of chocolate in that class and he was eating it.

"Oh," James said, "I guess it wasn't him."

The rest of class, James spent most of the time not paying attention at all. He kept thinking about why it wasn't Sirius or was it Sirius but he was just covering it up. Soon class was over and they went to find the others. Emily and Lily were running down the hall. Sirius was waitting down at the end. James and Remus watched them. Lily ran passed Sirius first.

"And Lily wins," Sirius said loudly, "and the crowd goes wild. aw, Emily fans are disapointed. There will be no party at Ems house tonight. Big party at Lily's."

"What the heck are you doing?" James asked, folding his arms.

"Racing," Sirius said, "I race the loser."

"Why?" Remus asked.

"Cause I lost the first round and now we got to see who takes second," Sirius said.

Lily stood where Sirius had been standing. Emily and Sirius stood on oposite sides of Lily.

"One, two, three," Lily said, "Go."

Emily and Sirius took off. James and Remus watched. They ran to the end of the hall and turned around and started running back. Half way down the hall, Sirius turned into a dog. Emily looked over before turning into a cat. They ran the rest of the way, and Emily made it first just by an inch. They turned back to their normal selves.

"Oh ya," Emily said with a big grin, "I take second."

"Padfoot," James said, "I'm so disapointed in you, losing to a cat."

"Ya," Sirius said, "cats are naturally faster."

"Only if you let them be," Emily said.

The five of them headed to the dorm room. They stayed in there until dinner time. They had a normal dinner and went to their dorms like they normally do. Lily and Emily went to their dorm room and laid down on their beds.

"Next time we go to Hogsmeade, you want to go look to see if they sale dresses at that clothes shop?" Lily asked.

"Ya," Emily said, "we can sit there and try on lots of dresses."

"Whatever one I get, I hope James likes it," Lily said.

"Oh please," Emily said, looking over at Lily, "James would like you even if you went in a paper bag."

Lily gave a small laugh. They said goodnight and turned off the lights. Sirius, Remus, and James were all in bed. Remus and James had fallen asleep. Sirius looked around the room, before getting up and leaving. He walked outside to the tree.

"I'm sorry I'm late," Sirius said, looking at the person sitting under the tree.

"It's okay," the person said," your here now."

Sirius sat down by the person, not noticing that someone was watching them from an upstairs window.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

The next day at breakfast was very quiet. James had woke up last night to see that Sirius was sneaking into the room. He had no idea where he had been off to so late at night. He had asked Lily if Emily had been in the room all night and Lily said she had been. He looked over at Emily, who looked tired. They were eating breakfast in silence, until James couldn't take it anymore.

"Why were you two last night?" James asked, looking at both Sirius and Emily.

"I was in my dorm room," Emily said, giving James a weird look.

"I know you weren't, Sirius," James said, looking at Sirius now.

"So, I went out last night," Sirius said, "what does it matter?"

"I also know you weren't in your dorm," James said, looking at Emily.

"I was actually there," Emily said, "why do you not believe me?"

"I know you and Sirius were doing something this summer," James said, "I know whatever it is, you're stil doing it."

Just than a blonde haired girl walked over to Sirius with a smile.

"Thanks for hanging out last night," she said with a giggle, "we should do it again sometime."

The girl ran off, leaving James looking stunned.

"I think you should say sorry," Remus said, looking upset.

"I'm sorry, Emily," James said, looking at Emily, "I honestly thought that you two were doing something."

"It's okay," Emily said, looking at Remus with a smile, "my man is right here, and he's the only one I need."

The rest of breakfast was in silence. It was saturday so they headed outside to walk around.

"So, what's her name?" Emily asked, looking at Sirius.

"Her names Nicole," Sirius said.

"Nice," Emily said, "she's not in Gryfindor."

"No," Sirius said, looking around, "she's in Hufflepuff."

"Nice one," James said.

"Ya," Sirius said, "so when is Quidditch practice?"

"First got to have tryouts," James said, "you should try out Remus."

"I hate flying," Remus muttered.

"Tryouts tomorrow," James yelled so that everyone outside heard him.

"Ya," Lily said, "you stil need to post it."

James nodded his head, before Lily and him ran off. Sirius looked at Remus and Emily before just leaving. Remus and Emily went and sat down by the lake.

"I can't believe James did that," Remus said, shacking his head.

"I know," Emily said, looking at Remus.

"I do need to ask," Remus said, looking at the ground, "did you do something with him?"

"No, I didn't," Emily said, "I can't believe you would even ask me that."

Remus wrapped his arms around Emily, who just smiled.

"When we graduate, I want us to get a house," Remus said, "not a big one, a small one to start out with. Than we can live together and be happy."

"I want more than just that," Emily said, "I do want kids."

"You know I worry about that," Remus said with a sigh, "I can't help but think of how they will be treated cause of what I am."

"So, you really don't want kids?" Emily asked.

"Not right now," Remus said, "maybe when I'm in my 30s."

Emily didn't say anything else. They sat there for a few about an hour before getting up and heading to the common room. It was empty today, so they cuddled up on the couch by the fire. James and Lily came in and sat down in a chair together. Sirius came in and looked at them, before heading up to the dorm room.

"I feel bad for him," James said, "you know, dating a Hufflepuff that he can't cuddled up with in the common room like this."

"Let me go talk to him," Emily said, giving Remus a kiss before standing up.

They watched her head up the stairs before turning to stare at the fire. Emily went into the dorm room to see that Sirius was sitting on his bed with a smile. Emily rolled her eyes, and closed the door.

"You're so stupid," Emily said, walking over and sitting down.

"I know," Sirius said, "it did get him off my back."

"Ya," Emily said, as Sirius wrapped his arms around her, "so does she know?"

"Of course not," Sirius said, "I do have to make it look convincing."

"Oh," Emily said, "well, I guess it's okay."

"It's not any better than you and Remus," Sirius said, "it hurts to see you all over him."

"I'm sorry," Emily said, standing up, "I do got to head back down there."

"Oh," Sirius said, standing up, "I do got to meet Nicole."

Sirius gave Emily a kiss, before they headed down to the common room. Emily went and sat back down by Remus. Sirius said where he was going and left the room.

"It's good that he has a girlfriend," James said, "it is really going to help him."

"Yes," Emily said, "it is."


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

The months started to go by, it was now Halloween. The dance was going to begin in about three hours. Lily had gotten her dress and Emily stil had not gotten hers. She had snuck off to Hogsmeade to the store, yet she couldn't find a single dress that she liked. She was heading back to the castle through the tunnel when she noticed a box on the ground. She picked it up and saw a note. She opened it and read:

Heard you needed a dress and I always thought you looked good in black. I do hope you wear it tonight.

love, your secret puppy

Emily pulled the dress out of the box. It was a one shoulder dress, that was black and it sparkled. Emily smiled and put it back in the box and put the note in her pocket. She quickly ran back to the school. When she got to the dorm, she closed the door and went over to her bed.

"You got one," Lily said, "get it on, hurry."

Emily quickly put on the dress, which fit perfectly and flowed. It was just long enough to almost touch the floor. Lily just smiled. She had her dress on already. It was a silver, strapless dress. Hers went half way passed her knees.

"That dress flows so well," Lily said.

"You look nice too," Emily said with a smile.

The two of them headed down stairs. Remus, James, and Sirius were down there. Remus went over to Emily with a smile.

"You do look so beautiful," Remus said with a sigh, "I wish I could be there."

"Ya," Emily said.

Remus gave Emily a kiss and hug before leaving. The four of them headed to the dance. Sirius gave a small groan when Nicole came over to them. She had on a pink, spaghetti strap dress that was above her knees.

"You look super handsome," Nicole said giggling a bit.

The two of them walked off, Sirius giving them a look that said 'help me.' The three of them headed into the Great Hall. It was decorated for Halloween with skeletons on the walls and the ghost flying around. There were also bats and spiders.

"This is so cool," Lily said.

Lily and James went to dance. Emily sat down at a table and watched. Sirius was dancing with Nicole, who was talking. Sirius didn't seem to be having fun. The dance went on for about an hour with Emily just sitting there, watching everyone dance. Not a single person had even bothered to come ask her for a dance. Nicole had stil been talking this whole time, than she stopped for a few seconds.

"I don't want to be with you," Nicole said, pulling away from Sirius, who looked a bit shocked.

"Oh," Sirius said.

"Sorry I didn't say something sooner," Nicole said, before walking off.

Sirius went and sat down by Emily, who looked over at him.

"What happened?" Emily asked.

"She just broke up with me," Sirius said, "it was very weird."

"That does suck," Emily said.

"Would you like to dance than?" Sirius asked.

"Sure," Emily said.

Sirius and Emily got up and started dancing. Lily and James kept glancing over at them.

"Oh look at them," James whispered.

"Don't worry about it," Lily said, "he probably felt bad cause no one was dancing with her."

"I do hope you're right," James said.

They danced for about two hours.

"Do you want to go back to the dorm room?" Sirius whispered.

Emily nodded her head and they snuck off, somehow without James and Lily even noticing. They headed up to the dorm room and it was empty. Sirius closed and locked the door. Emily put a few spells up around the room. Sirius than picked her up and threw her on his bed. He jumped on the bed and pushed himself against her.

"I'm not too heavy, am I?" Sirius asked.

"No," Emily said, biting Sirius's neck.

James and Lily kept on dancing for about another half hour. James finally realized that Sirius and Emily weren't there.

"I forgot something in the dorm," James said, "I'll be right back."

James left the Great Hall and went up to the dorm. He found that the door was locked. He pulled out his wand and started muttering spells. Soon the door was unlocked. He took a peek and quickly closed it with a look of shock on his face. He took a few steps back. He took a few deep breaths before going into the room. He pulled the curtains down on Sirius's bed.

"What are you doing?" James asked.

"Playing chess," Sirius said.

James looked around and indeed, there was a chess set on the bed and it did look like they were in the middle of a game.

"Oh," James said, looking very shocked now.

"What did you think was going on?" Sirius asked, looking at James.

"Oh nothing," James said, "I gotta go."

James quickkly left the room, feeling kind of stupid.

"It's a good thing you put up that spell," Sirius said, looking relieved.

"Ya," Emily said, "it would of been bad."

"Maybe next time be a bit more careful," Sirius said, moving the chess board off the bed.

"Ya," Emily said, "not right now though."

Sirius just smiled and pulled Emily on top of him. 'This is a really good night,' Sirius thought, 'I hope we don't get caught.'


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty**

Two months had gone by and everything seemed to to be going by just fine. Sirius had found another girlfriend named Carole, a petite brown haired girl. They had only been going out for about two weeks now. It was Christmas time and they were in the common room, openning presents.

"I'm excited," Carole said, handing Sirius a present.

Sirius openned it and pulle out a necklase that said 'Carole's Boyfriend.' It was in a bright yellow color.

"Oh cool," Sirius said giving a smile that was obviously fake.

Carole didn't seem to notic, since she put the necklase on him.

"Here's my gift, James," Lily said, handing James his gift.

He opened it to find a new cloak.

"Thanks, Lily," James said, putting it on.

Lily opened her gift from James to see it was a beatiful heart necklast with a picture of them inside it. James and Lily had given Sirius a new broom since he had lost his last one. Remus had gotten Emily a bracelet to match her necklase that he had given her last year. Emily gave James a wand cleaning kit. She had also given Remus new clothes.

"Where's my gift?" Sirius asked, looking at Emily.

"Oh here," Emily said, handing Sirius a small box.

Sirius opened it and got a confused look on his face as he pulled out a key.

"What's it for?" Sirius asked.

"To a motorcycle," Emily said.

Sirius looked at the key and got a big grin on his face.

"The one in your backyard?" Sirius asked, looking super excited.

"Ya," Emily said, "I ain't gonna use it."

"Do you like her gift more than mine," Carole asked.

"Hell ya," Sirius said, than realized what he had said, "Oh, I'm sorry."

Carole grabbed the necklast and pulled it off him before getting up and leaving.

"I think she just broke up with you," James said, shacking his head, "why did you say that?"

"I wasn't think," Sirius said, putting the key in his pocket, "that necklase was ugly anyway."

"So now what?" Lily asked.

"How about a walk t oHogsmeade," James said.

The five of them put their gifts away and left to Hogsmeade. It was a silent trip until they got there.

"What shall we do?" Lily asked, grabbing James arm.

"Get a drink," James said.

The five headed to the three broomsticks. They found a table and sat down. Sirius and James went and got everyone a drink.

"It's so beautiful today," Emily said.

"Ya," Sirius said, passing a drink to her, "it is."

"I'll be back," Remus said, standing up.

"Where you going?" James asked.

"Bathroom," Remus said.

Sirius and James quickly stood up and followed him. Lily and Emily shook their heads.

"Boys," Lily said, "always need to use the bathroom together."

Remus was washing his hands. James and Sirius were leaning against the wall.

"I honestly don't see why you followed me," Remus said, drying his hands off.

"I know," James said, "it is a bit weird."

"So," Remus said, "why did you do it?"

"Oh look at this," James said, pulling a ring out of his pocket, "I'm going to give it to Lily tonight."

"Oh," Remus said looking shocked.

"Good luck, Prongs," Sirius said with a smile, "I know she's going to say yes."

"I do hope so," James said, putting the ring back in his pocket, "I'm going to take her back to the dorm so please I do need it to myself for awhile."

The three of them left the bathroom and sat back down with the girls. James whispered something to Lily and they left.

"Should we go to?" Emily asked as they walked out the door.

"No," Remus said with a smile, "James wants to be alone with her for awhile."

"Okay," Emily said, taking a drink of her butterbeer.

The three of them finished their drinks and left the three broomsticks. They decided to head to the shrieking shack. They stood there and stared to the place in silence for a bit.

"Why are we here?" Emily asked, "you guys actually go there and you seriously want to waste time staring at the place?"

"It's cool," Sirius said, "lets just head back than."

The three of them headed back to the school. On the way there though, Sirius pushed Emily into the snow, but Emily had grabbed his arm and dragged him down with her. Remus rolled his eyes as they were laughing. He helped both of them up.

"Now I'm cold," Emily said, wiping the snow off as best she could.

"Well I'm going to smell like wet dog," Sirius said.

Remus looked at both of them, but didn't say anything. They kept on walking in silence. They got to the school, but didn't go inside. They decided to stay outside and make a snowman.

"Don't make his head big," Emily said, as she put the snowman's body together.

Sirius got the head all ready and put it on the snowman. Remus just sat there and watched. Sirius conjured up a carrot, while Emily found two rocks. Sirius put the nose on and Emily did the eyes.

"Are you going to help?" Emily asked, looking at Remus.

"It's looking great," Remus said, "I would help, but I'm just a bit worn out."

"Oh," Emily said, "should we go upstairs than?"

"No," Remus said, "you can continue with your snowman."

Sirius went to find some more rocks for the snowmans mouth. Emily started on another one. Sirius finished the mouth just as Emily had finished the other one.

"Better find some more," Emily said.

"It took me forever just to find those," Sirius said, "I'm on it."

Sirius ran off to find some more. Emily did the nose and found two rocks for the eyes.

"I don't see why he has such trouble finding them," Emily said, looking at Remus.

"I know," Remus said.

Sirius found them and finished the mouth on the last one.

"Are we done?" Sirius asked.

"Nope," Emily said, pulling out her wand.

Sirius watched as snow gathered. Sirius gave a small laugh when he noticed it was a dog.

"That's great," Sirius said.

"Ya," Emily said, "well I'm sure James and Lily are done with whatever they are doing."

The three of them headed to the common room. Sirius went up the stairs and came back down.

"We can come up," Sirius said.

The three of them went upstairs. Sirius sat down on his bed, while Remus and Emily sat down on Remus's bed. Lily had a big smile on her face, as did James.

"You were gone longer than I thought you would be," James said.

"We were outside making snowmen," Sirius said.

"We should go to bed," Lily said, quickly grabbing Emily's arm and leaving the room. They went up to their dorm room.

"He proposed," Lily screamed when the door was closed.

"Oh my god," Emily yelled looking shocked.

Lily showed Emily the ring. Emily smiled and looked up at her.

"Well good for you," Emily said.

"I wasn't expecting this at all," Lily said, sitting down on her bed.

"I'm so happy for you, Lily," Emily said, laying down on her bed.

"I'm sure he'll do it soon too," Lily said, laying down with a sigh.

James went over and sat down by Sirius. Remus sat up and moved closer to them.

"She said yes," James said, "it's going to be in about a year when we actually get married, but I'm just so happy she said yes."

"Good luck with the wedding," Sirius said.

"I know," James said, moving back over to lay on his bed.

There was silence for awhile. James had fallen asleep. Remus looked at Sirius, who looked at him.

"So when are you going to propose?" Sirius asked.

"I don't know," Remus said with a sigh.

"Is there something wrong?" Sirius asked.

"No," Remus said.

Remus laid down in his bed. Sirius stared at him for awhile, before he laid down aswell. Soon they were both asleep.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty-One**

The next day, Lily and Emily went to breakfast. James and Sirius joined them soon after.

"Where's Remus?" Emily asked, looking around.

"He's stil in bed," Sirius said, "he was acting weird last night."

"I'll go check on him," Emily said, leaving the Great Hall.

She walked into the common room and up the stairs. She stopped outside the door. She put her ear on the door and could hear Remus talking.

"I can't do this," Remus muttered, "I can't do this."

Emily than heard someone elses voice. She didn't know who is was, but it was a girl.

"She won't find out," the girl whispered, "I told you the other day how much you mean to me and I could tell her what you did last weekend."

"That was a mistake," Remus said.

Emily didn't hear anything else, but the door did open. She took a few steps back and she looked at the girl. She had short blonde hair and was as tall as Emily with grey eyes. Emily recgonized her from DADA. He name was Magen. They stared at each other for awhile before Emily turned around and went downstairs. Remus came down the stairs but didn't stop Emily from leaving the common room. She headed back to the Great Hall and sat down by Sirius.

"How was he?" James asked.

"I don't know," Emily said, than turned to Sirius, "you want to go out sometime?"

Sirius looked at her for awhile, than at James, who looked shocked.

"Like to get drinks or something?" Sirius asked.

"Sure," Emily said, "I need someone to talk to."

"Okay," Sirius said, looking a bit confused.

Emily than left the Great Hall. Sirius looked at James, who shook his head.

"What the heck did you do?" James asked, folding his arms.

"I did nothing," Sirius said, "maybe something happened when she went to see Remus."

Just than Remus sat down by James. He looked down at the table.

"Did you break up?" Lily asked, looking at Remus.

"I think so," Remus muttered.

"What happened?" Sirius asked, looking shocked.

"I did something foolish last weekend," Remus said, "I went and saw another girl. She said she needed help with some work and I told her I could help. I guess it got out of hand and she started flirting and kissing my neck."

"So you cheated," James said, "how could you?"

"I don't know why," Remus said, "but it just sort of happened. I told her it was a mistake, but she came up to the dorm room today and I told her again and Emily was outside the door when she walked out of the room."

Sirius got up and left the Great Hall. Remus watched him leave and turned to James.

"Do you think she'll forgive me?" Remus asked.

"I honestly don't know," James said.

Remus slowly ate breakfast. James and Lily had finished already and had left. When he finished he headed outside. He was shocked to see that Emily, Lily, James, and Sirius were having a snow ball fight. Sirius and Emily had made a small fort as did James and Lily. Lily threw a snow ball to see it didn't even come close to hitting anyone. Sirius threw one and hit James in the leg. Remus sat down on a bench and just watched. James threw one and it hit Sirius arm. The snow ball fight went on for about two hours. It ended with a snow ball hitting Lily in the face and her getting mad and using magic to throw snow balls wildly at everyone.

"That was great," James said, wiping the snow off his coat.

"Ya," Lily said.

They went inside. Remus followed after them. They all were in the common room by the fire. Remus sat down by them. He looked over at Emily, who was shivering. He wanted to go wrapped his arms around her but he didn't.

"We should go change," Lily said, "before we freeze."

Emily and Lily got up and went to their dorm room.

"I don't think she is going to forgive me," Remus said when she was out of site.

"Ya," Sirius said, "I don't either."

"Jeez, thanks for the support Padfoot," Remus said with a sigh.

Emily changed her clothes. She took off her necklase and bracelet and put them in her trunk. Lily walked over to her with a sigh.

"I'm sorry he did that," Lily said, "I'm sure he didn't mean to."

"It stil don't change the fact that he did it," Emily said, "I just don't know right now."

"You can't get mad cause he did that," Lily said, "he really does love you and I'm sure he is very sorry."

"Lily," Emily said, turning to Lily, "I don't care that he did. I have done it too."

"What?" Lily asked, looking shocked, "with who?"

"With Sirius," Emily said, looking at the ground, "it's just, it's obviously not a good relationship if we both do it."

Lily didn't say anything else. They headed back down the the common room and sat back down. Lily cuddled up next to James. Emily looked at them with a smile. Remus was staring at Emily, who just stared at the fire. 'I'm going to work it out,' Remus thought, 'I need to try.'


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

A few month had gone by. Remus hadn't even talked to Emily. It was Valentine's day now. James and Lily had gone on a romantic date. Sirius and Remus had stayed at the school. Emily had also stayed, but she had not been going up to the boys dorm for awhile or at least not when Remus was up there. Remus and Sirius were in the common room when Emily came down from her dorm. She took a seat in the corner and started reading a book. Remus looked at her, before he left the common room. Emily watched him leave before smiling. She went and sat down by Sirius, who wrapped his arms around her.

"When are you going to tell him?" Emily asked, looking at Sirius.

"Not right now," Sirius said with a smile, "he stil needs time."

Emily gave a small smile, before getting up and heading up the boys stairs. Sirius quickly followed after her. Remus sat in the Great Hall. He had sat there for about an hour before James and Lily came and sat down by him.

"I think I know how to get her back," Remus muttered.

"How?" James asked, looking very interested.

"I'll take her on a date," Remus said, "and we'll be able to talk."

"That might work," Lily said, "where is she now?"

"She was in the common room reading a book," Remus said.

The three of them headed to the common room. When they got there, she wasn't there anymore. Lily checked her dorm room, but came down and shook her head.

"Guess she left," Remus said with a sigh.

The three of them headed to the boys dorm. They walked in and were shocked. Sirius had his quill and ink out and was drawing a picture on Emily's stomach. Sirius looked up at them and than continued drawing. Emily didn't even do anything even though she didn't have her shirt on. Remus went and sat down on his bed and looked at the picture. Sirius didn't seem to care that they had come in. James went over to see what it was.

"What are you doing?" Lily asked, looking at Emily, who leaned her head over the bed and was looking at Lily upside down.

"Letting Sirius draw a picture," Emily said.

"I'm done," Sirius said with a smile.

Emily sat up and went over to the mirror to look at the picture. It was a dozen roses, which were actually drawn pretty good.

"Nice," Emily said, turning around, "you should draw more."

"That can be your Valentines present from me," Sirius said, putting his quill and ink away.

"Thank you," Emily said, looking at Lily who shook her head, "What?"

"Can you please put your shirt back on," Lily said, throwing Emily her shirt.

Emily rolled her eyes before putting her shirt back on. She went over and sat down on Sirius bed. Remus looked over at her.

"So," James said, "what is with you two?"

"I don't know," Sirius said with a smile, "I guess we're going out."

"Oh," James said, looking over at Remus, who didn't look happy.

Emily and Sirius left the room, while Lily and James went and sat down on Remus's bed.

"I can't believe she's dating him," Remus said, "he is my friend, doesn't he know that is just weird to date your friends ex."

"I'm sure he does," James said.

"Maybe it happened when he was comforting her," Lily said, "she was upset about the whole thing that happened."

"So, he's just the rebound," James said, "it won't last long."

"I hope you're right," Remus said with a sigh.

Lily left the room and went to her dorm room. She saw that Emily had already gone to bed. Lily laid down and went to bed too. Sirius went back to the dorm room about five minutes later. Remus and James were stil awake. Sirius went and sat down on his bed.

"Why would you do that?" Remus asked, looking at Sirius.

"I like her," Sirius said, "I am sorry that you two broke up."

"I want her back," Remus said.

"I'm sorry," Sirius said, looking at Remus, "I'm not breaking up with her."

Sirius laid down and fell asleep. James and Remus stayed up for awhile, thinking about away to get them to break up. After awhile, they finally went to bed.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

The months started to go by, and everything Remus did, he couldn't seem to get Sirius to leave Emily. She wasn't speaking to him either. James, Remus, and Lily were sitting at lunch. Emily and Sirius were not there.

"I can't take it," Remus said.

"I know," James said, "I'm shocked there stil together. This has to be his longest relationship."

"This is torture," Remus said, "I don't think I am getting her back."

"Hey," Lily said with a grin, "I have an idea."

Sirius and Emily were in the common room, cuddling up next to the fire. James and Lily came into the room and just walked up to the dorm room. About five minutes later, Remus came in with Magen. He had his arm around her waist. The went and sat over in a corner. She sat on his lap and they started making out. Sirius and Emily looked at each other before getting up and leaving.

"It was," Sirius said.

"Well," Emily said, "if he wants to date her, that's fine."

Sirius nodded his head and they went for a walk.

The weeks started to go by and everywhere Sirius and Emily seemed to go, Remus and Magen were there, all over each other. They finally got away from them in the girls dorm room where Remus couldn't get to. They laid down on Emily's bed.

"This is getting horrible," Emily said, "can't go anywhere lately."

"Maybe I'll talk to him," Sirius said, "see if he'll stop it."

"That would be great," Emily said.

Sirius left the room in his dog form and went up to his room. He found Remus in the room alone. He went and sat down next to Remus.

"Emily and I were hoping you might calm down a little with the PDA," Sirius said.

"So, she's not at all jealous?" Remus asked.

"Not that I know of," Sirius said, looking at Remus, "so you're only doing it to make her jealous."

"Ya," Remus said with a sigh, "it obviously ain't working."

Sirius looked down at the ground.

"You really like her that much?" Sirius asked.

"Ya," Remus said, before pulling a small ring box out of his pocket and showing Sirius, "I had planned to give it to her at the end of the year."

Sirius looked at the ring. He looked at Remus and sighed.

"I'm sorry, Remus," Sirius said, "I haven't been this happy with a girl in a long time."

"This is the only girl I feel happy with," Remus said, putting the ring back in his pocket.

Sirius left the room. Remus sighed and laid down on his bed. Sirius turned back into a dog and headed up the girls stairs. He peeked into the room to see that Emily was looking out the window. He went into the room and turned back to normal.

"Oh," Emily said, "you're back."

"Ya," Sirius said, looking a bit sad, "we need to talk."

Remus laid down in his bed, staring at the wall. He had been laying there for about an hour. He didn't seem to notice that Emily had come into the room. She walked over to Remus's bed and sat down on the right next to him. Remus looked up at her and gave a small smile.

"What are you doing here?" Remus asked.

"Thought you might want to talk," Emily said with a smile.

"Ya," Remus said, "I do. I want you back."

"I know," Emily said.

"Did Sirius talk to you?" Remus asked.

"Ya, he did," Emily said, "said I should give you another shot."

"Oh so you want to try again?" Remus asked.

Emily nodded her head. Remus sat up and smiled. He wrapped his arms around Emily and kissed her. They cuddled up in bed together. Lily and James came in about a half hour later. James looked at Lily, who was smiling. They left the room and went down to the common room.

"I guess the plan worked," Lily said.

"No, it didn't," Sirius said from a chair in the corner.

"Oh," James said, looking over at him, "than what happened?"

"I had a talk with Remus," Sirius said with a sigh, "he obviously loves her more than me."

"So, you broke up with her so she would go back with him," Lily said, "that's very nice of you."

"Ya," Sirius said, "I do hope Remus is happy now."

The three of them just sat there and talked for about an hour. Lily went to bed. Sirius and James head to bed too. They saw that Emily and Remus were fast asleep. Sirius looked over at them and sighed. He laid down in his bed and looked over at Emily. A small tear ran down his face before he fell asleep.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

The school year was now over. It was time to head home. Sirius, Remus, Emily, James, and Lily had said goodbye to every teacher. It was after all their last year. They got on the train and found a cart.

"I'm so happy it's over," Sirius said, "school was beginning to get boring."

"It was not," Emily said, "it was a good year."

"Ya, nothing weird happened," James said, "I just realized we never played our end of the year prank."

"We didn't," Sirius said, looking horrified, "oh no, we are doomed. We must have some other years do it so our legend lives on."

"Our legend will always live on," James said, looking at Lily.

"Is she pregnant?" Remus asked, looking back and forth at both of them.

"What? no," James quickly said.

"Okay," Remus said.

The rest of the trip they talked about what they were going to do. Soon the train stopped and everyone got off. Lily found her parents and they took off after she told them the news. They were excited. Remus's dad came and got him as usual and he was off too.

"They so should have a fireplace here," Emily said, as her, James, and Sirius went outside.

"Ya, you should just ride in the same taxi," Sirius said, "less money you have to use."

"Good idea," Emily said as James got a taxi.

They put their stuff in the trunk and got in. The trip was silent. They soon arrived at James's parents house. They got their stuff out and went inside. James and Sirius put their stuff in the room, while Emily took her stuff to the fireplace.

"I'll help," Sirius said, putting the stuff in their.

Sirius grabbed some flu powder and was soon gone. Emily said goodbye to James and was off too. When Emily got there she saw that everything was clean and her stuff was already in her room.

"Nice," Emily said, as Sirius came into the front room.

"Just thought I would quickly do it," Sirius said, "with magic of course."

"So are you going to go?" Emily asked.

"I'm taking the motorcycle," Sirius said, running to the backyard.

Emily rolled her eyes, but followed him outside. He used a spell to dust the bike off. He pulled the key out of his pocket and started the bike up.

"Wow," Emily said, "I'm actually shocked it started."

"This is so cool," Sirius said with a grin.

"There is a fly button," Emily said, watching Sirius grin even more.

"I'm going to enjoy this bike," Sirius said, getting off it.

"So you flying it home?" Emily asked.

"Not right now," Sirius said, "I'm going to cook you dinner."

Sirius ran back inside the house. Emily rolled her eyes and turned the bike off before she went inside. Sirius had already pulled the pans out and had already conjured some food.

"Have you ever cooked before?" Emily asked, folding her arms.

"I have a few times," Sirius said, cutting up some meat.

Emily just sat back and watched. Sirius cut up the meat and started frying it. Sirius cut up a few other things and was making something else. Emily left the kitchen and went into her bedroom. She pulled out her wand and put all her stuff back where is was supposed to be in the room. She went back into the kitchen to see that Sirius had finished whatever it was he was making. He got out some plates and put the food onto them. He took them over to the table and set them down. He ran back over and got spoons, forks, and knives. He set the table and than turned to Emily.

"Going all out," Emily said.

Siris just smiled and pulled out the chair. Emily sat down and he pushed her in. He quickly sat down in his chair.

"Now do we eat or are you going to do something else?" Emily asked with a grin on her face.

"No," Sirius said, "we can eat now."

Emily looked at the food and slowly took a bite. Sirius watched her with a smile. She was actually a bit surprised that it was good. They ate the food in silence. When they were done, Sirius said a spell and everything started cleaning itself. They moved into the front room.

"That was good," Emily said, "you should cook more."

"I should," Sirius said, looking outside to see it was dark, "now I can go."

"You're leaving now," Emily said, following Sirius outside.

"I wanted to wait until it got dark before I went flying around," Sirius said.

Sirius got on the bike and started it up. Emily went over and gave him a hug goodbye. Emily watched as he flew off before heading back inside. She locked the doors and made sure all the windows were closed. She went into her room and laid down in her bed. She laid there staring at the ceiling. 'I wonder why he wanted to make dinner,' Emily thought, 'wonder where he learned to cook like that.'


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

About 6 months had gone by, Emily had found a muggle job, working as a secretary at some business. Lily and James had bought their own house. Sirius had his own place, but spent most of his time at James's house and also spent the night using the spare room they had. Remus had moved into Emily's house. Emily had added another bedroom and a basement with a very strong door with lots of locks on it. Lily was planning her wedding and was looking at dresses right now with Emily.

"What about this one?" Lily asked, coming out in a poofy strapless dress.

"It's a bit poofy," Emily said, "might be hard to dance in."

"Oh god," Lily said, quickly going back in to change.

"You'll find one soon," Emily said.

"I do hope so," Lily said, taking off the dress and trying on another one.

Lily tried on dresses for about two hours. Emily said she would have to leave for work soon. Lily decided she wanted to try on one more.

"Well," Lily said, coming out in a spaghetti strap dress that was tight on top but had movement at the bottom.

"It's nice," Emily said with a smile.

Lily quickly looked at herself in the mirror and got a big smile on her face.

"This is it," Lily said, "I want this one."

Lily turned to the lady, who quickly went to work in getting the price. Emily said goodbye to Lily and headed off to work. James, Sirius, and Remus were all being fitted for their suits.

"This is a bit tight," James told the lady, who quickly went to get another one.

"This fits perfect," Sirius said, checking himself out in the mirror.

"It's good," Remus told the fitter.

"I'm so excited," James said as he got on another suit.

"You should be," Sirius said, "weddings next week."

"I know," James said, "we are going to set up our backyard."

"That will be fun," Sirius said, "do I need to give a speech at your dinner?"

"Yes, it is custom for the best man to give one," James said.

"I will do my best," Sirius said.

The boys finished up with their suits and headed to James's house. Lily was there, waiting for them with food.

"Chicken," Sirius yelled, quickly sitting down.

The four of them ate the food, while talking about the wedding. Lily told them she had gotten a four teared cake that was half vanilla, half chocolate. They didn't invite that many people, since they only had a small backyard and it was difficult times. Lily had everything already planned out. She had decide to have a buffet for dinner at the wedding so people had a few things to pick one.

"It will be great," Lily said, "I stil need to get brides maid dresses."

About two hours later Emily joined them. They were having a movie night. It was Lily turn to pick the movie and she chose to watch Cats and Dogs. Emily was cuddled up next to Remus, while Lily and James were making out on the couch. Sirius had turned into a dog and would bark everytime a cat appeared on the screen. The night went by with no problems at all. After the movie Remus and Emily had gone home.

The next day, Emily met up with Lily at the dress store. Lily was picking out brides maid dresses.

"So," Emily said, "who do you have for brides maids?"

"I got Ryane, and Jayla," Lily said with a sigh, "they will be here shortly."

Lily had Emily try on a few dresses. Lily had wanted them to wear light blue dresses and so far none really looked that good.

"Maybe I'll change the color," Lily said, "but than I'm going to need to change some decorations and I don't know."

"No," Emily said, running over and grabbin a dress that was blue, not that light though, "this color would work and it will go with everything."

Lily looked at the dress and nodded her head. Emily put on the dress and showed Lily, who smiled. It was a dress that had sleeves that hung off the shoulders and went down half way passed the knees.

"That's perfect," Lily said, "and it's a good color too."

About ten minutes later her brides maids showed up. They got fitted for their dresses and were off within about an hour. Emily and Lily headed over to check on the cake and make sure they had the right date. Everything seemed to be in order. Lily was really happy and everything seemed to be going by just fine.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

Lily's wedding day was now here. She was getting on her dress in the bedroom, along with Emily, who had already gotten her dress on and her hair done.

"I'm so nervious," Lily said, looking at herself in the mirror.

"Don't be," Emily said, with a smile, "you look great."

Lily stared at herself in the mirror and took a few deep breaths. She turned to Emily with a smile.

"This is it," Lily said, "I'm ready."

James was looking himself over in another room. Sirius and Remus were watching him. They had already been ready to go for the passed ten minutes.

"Do I look good?" James asked, turning to them.

"Yes," Sirius said, "now lets go. Everyone is waitting to start."

James went and stood up at the alter and watched as people sat down. Soon the music started and in walked the brides maids. Remus was walking with Emily, Sirius with Ryane, and Peter and Jayla. After they were where they were supposed to be, in came Lily. James held his breath as she walked toward them. She had a smile on her face and was looking at everyone. Soon she was there next to James, who finally took a breath.

The priest said a few words. Lily and James said 'I do.' Than they kissed and everyone clapped. After everyone headed to the recession. James and Lily went around and thanked everyone for coming.

"It's finally done," Emily said, standing next to Remus and Sirius.

"I know," Sirius said, pretending to wipe away tears, "they grow up so fast."

"Soon they will have kids," Emily said with a sigh, "and than they will grow old and their kids will move on and get married and have kids of their own."

"Wow," Sirius said looking at Emily, "you really think that far ahead."

"No, not really," Emily said, "it's more like, I hope that is what happens."

"Ya," Remus said, watching James and Lily enjoy their first dance.

Soon everyone was dancing and enjoying themselves. James and Lily were about to leave to go on their honeymoon.

"I got to throw this," Lily said.

Emily patted Remus on the back and joined the other girls. Sirius and Remus laughed at all the girls getting excited about it. Lily threw the flowers in the air. The girls ran for it, and everyone stopped when it froze in the air. Some tried to jump and get it. Emily was sitting there laughing as many of them tried, she just sat back and watched, not even trying. Lily kept bouncing it up and down. Lily smiled at Emily before waving her wand. They flew closer to Lily and the girls ran after it, before it flew back the other way. Many girls fell down trying to turn around. Everyone laughed at them. Lily waved her wand one more time and the flowers fell from the air. Emily caught them before looking at Lily and rolling her eyes.

"That's so cheating," Emily said giving a small laugh.

"Oh no it ain't," Lily yelled, getting into the car, "you should be next."

Emily walked over to Remus and Sirius, they had stopped laughing.

"I'm shocked you caught it," Sirius said, trying to look shocked, "I thought it would of been one of the other girls."

"Oh shut up," Emily said, looking at the flowers with a smile.

Soon everyone started to leave. Remus and Emily headed home. When they got there, they went and changed into some normal clothes.

"The wedding was great," Emily said, putting her dress in the closet.

"Yes," Remus said, putting the suit back in it's bag and hanging it up in the closet.

"I'm glad their going to be so happy and I do hope they have a fun time," Emily said as they headed to the front room.

"They will," Remus said.

Emily went took the ribbon that was holding the flowers together off of them. She than got a vase of water and put the flowers in it. She set them on the shelf in the front room with a smile.

"I wasn't shocked she did it," Emily said looking at Remus.

"I know," Remus said with a smile.

Emily and Remus sat down on the couch. Emily cuddled up next to Remus, who smiled. Remus looked down at Emily, than got up.

"What is it?" Emily asked, sitting up.

"I love you," Remus said getting down on one knee and pulling a ring box out of his pocket, "will you marry me?"

Remus opened the box. Emily looked shocked, she looked at the ring and smiled.

"Yes, I will," Emily said.

Remus gave a big smiled, took the ring out of the box, and put it on Emily's left ring finger. Emily wrapped her arms around his neck before giving him a kiss.

"When do you want to?" Emily asked, as he sat back down next to her.

"We should wait," Remus said, "I want to make sure it's a good wedding. So, we should start saving and hopefully we can be married in a year."

Emily agreed to that plan. Remus would soon look for a job and they would put it away for the wedding. If all goes as planned, they would be married and hopefully have a good life together. Hopefully nothing would mess it up.

_**The end**_


End file.
